New Emotions
by LotusWriter786
Summary: After defeat of Lord Shen, Tigress starts to feel something she has never experienced before. What is it? Read and Review.
1. Flashback

**Hey guys. This is my first chapter of New Emotions. This story has nothing to do with my other story, Kung Fu Panda: Reunion of the Enemy. This story will be written most likely in Tigress' POV. This is also the first time I will not be writing in script format, so sorry if the chapters tend to be short. Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. **

**At the Jade Palace (Tigress' POV): **

It was sunset.

The Furious Five, Po and Master Shifu had just come back from Gongmen City. Po had defeated the evil Lord Shen there and now the gang had returned home. Master Shifu had given everyone a week break from training since they just had a very intense battle. Everyone was shocked that their master had given them a break, which was very rare, but no one disagreed, except for Tigress.

"Master Shifu, just because we have defeated one great threat doesn't mean there won't be more. We need to be even more prepared and more alert than ever before. We can't let what happen repeat itself." Tigress explained.

"Tigress, I understand your concern, but you and everyone else need to rest up. Everybody has been hurt physically and/or emotionally and we need at least one week to fix ourselves up that includes you Tigress." Master Shifu said.

"But-," Master Tigress was cut off.

"No buts Tigress. If I see you in the training hall without my permission, you won't be allowed in there for a month. Is that understood?"

"Yes master." Tigress muttered.

"Good. Now everyone rest. You do not have to wake at the morning gong. I will still be awake and see if anyone is to. You may sleep in if you like and do whatever relaxes you for the week. You all enjoy yourself and remember what I said Tigress." 

They all bowed down and replied 'Yes master.' Everyone went to their rooms and finally had a blissful sleep, all, but Tigress.

**In Tigress dreamscape: **

****_"Return it, return it!" I heard Monkey say._

_We were in Shen's factory. The rest of the furious five and I had planned to destroy it, but we saw Po. Why didn't Po listen to me? He is going to get himself killed. We were starting to get attacked by wolves. We blocked them and ran through the factory to stop Po from getting hurt. I ran as fast as I could, but the wolves slowed me down a bit._

_I saw him running to Shen. I started to run faster. The four followed behind me. I heard Mantis say "We got them, go!" I kicked two wolves and ran rapidity._

_Nothing will get in my way. Not even some over grown monkey who had jumped in my way. He growled at me and I gave him a small roar. He tried punching me, but I moved causing his hand to get stuck to the wood. I punched him and kicked him in the face with full speed. I heard Po say "Lookin' for me." I am getting closer. I saw him getting jumped on by many wolves. _

_I yelled "Po," hoping he would get away from Shen. I saw him climbing on the bridge. I felt a gorilla grab me from behind, not letting me run towards the panda. I yelled again "Po, get away from him!" He won't listen to me. He threw something at Shen, trapping him to the wall._

"_No more running Shen!" Po yelled at him. _

"_So it seems," Shen replied._

"_Now answers." _

"_Oh, you want to know so badly. You think knowing will heal you; will fill some crater in your soul? Well here is your answer. Your parents didn't love you." I saw's Po face fell. "But here, let me heal you." Shen said. He showed his weapon. I knew I had to run faster._

_I ran faster than I ever had. I saw the weapon being lit and ran even faster. The weapon blew out its fireball and hit Po. I still ran and screamed. "NO!" _

_He flew past me. I fell to the ground. My entire world fell as I watch Po die. I was so close, yet so far. I let the stupid gorillas grab me. _

**(Tigress' room):**

"NO!" Tigress screamed. She was breathing heavily. Tigress had put her hand over her chest trying to calm herself down. She stood up from her bedroll and started pacing around her room. _He is safe. Po is sleeping across the room._

Tigress heard a voice outside her room.

"Tigress, are you okay" Po whispered not wanting to wake up the other sleeping warriors. Tigress walked to the door and opened it letting Po come inside her room.

"I am fine Po. Why wouldn't I be?" The feline asked trying to show no emotions.

"Well, I heard you screaming. What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing Po; jut a crazy dream is all." Tigress said.

"Okay I believe you. Just let me know if you want to talk about it. I am always here for you Tigress." He said.

"Thanks Po. Good night." Tigress said.

"Night Tigress, sweet dreams." Po said as he left the room.

And so she did…

**That is it for chapter 1 of New Emotions. Hope you enjoyed it. I really want to know how I did with writing like this. This is my first time writing in this format so I would like to know how I did, so tell me in you REVIEWS. **


	2. Girl Talk

**Hey guys, thank you for those who reviewed or gave me a FF story/ author alert on my recent chapter, I really appreciate it. This is chapter 2 of New Emotions. Please REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. **

**(Jade Palace: Morning. Tigress' POV): **

_The morning gong rang. _

Master Shifu had come to see if any of the students had woken up. The only ones who did were Master Tigress and Master Viper.

"Good morning master." The young women replied.

"Morning ladies, I am glad to see you are awake early, but please do try to relax today. I want you guys to rest up." Master Shifu said.

"We will master." The masters said. Master Shifu left leaving the young female masters alone.

"So, how did you sleep Tigress?" Viper asked.

"Fine, did you sleep well?" Tigress replied.

"Yes. I heard you screaming last night though. I would've come and see how you were doing, but then I heard Po. So why did you scream? That is not like you."

"Crazy dream," Tigress said giving the same response to her as she did to Po the previous night.

"What was it about?" Viper asked.

"It's nothing." Tigress said hoping the snake would leave it at that, but she didn't.

"Come on Tigress, we both know you are lying," She said. The snake is always right.

"I just had a nightmare of the night we were in the factory, when Po… got blown up by that horrible weapon. After I witness that scene, it keeps coming back to me. If he had just listened to me and stayed at the jail… he wouldn't have gotten blown up by the weapon. I keep feeling like I let Po down, that if I was just a lit bit faster… I could've saved him." Tigress said looking down feeling ashamed of herself.

"Tigress, there was nothing you could have done, you did all you could. Even if you did make it in time to save Po, Shen would have shot the weapon at you as well as Po." Viper said.

"I guess, but I wish I could have done more. I still don't get why I feel this way though." Tigress said.

"Maybe you care for Po," Viper said with a smirk.

"Of course I do! He is my friend."

"I meant more than a friend," Viper said.

"That is absurd!" Tigress said shocked. Of course she was shocked. Tigress had never really liked guys before. Her whole life was focused on kung fu. She rarely ever thought about guys, and if she did, it would never be in an attraction way, it would be more in his style of kung fu or his intelligence.

"Is it? I mean you have completely changed since he has arrived." Viper said.

"I have not!" Tigress said surprised.

"Yes you have." Viper said.

"Prove it."

"Fine, first off before Po came here, you would never laugh at any of our jokes or pranks. You would always say we were being immature and we should be more focused on training. Second, you become a little bit more sociable than before, it's like you finally came out of you shell which you have created. When Po didn't live here, you were always in the training hall. Third, you HUGGED him. You have never hugged a guy before, never. In fact, you never should any signs of physical attraction to anyone. Lastly, you let Po hug you at the harbor. Usually, you would punch any guy who tried to even touch you. Does that prove you like Po more than a friend?" Viper said.

"Okay, one maybe my sense of humor has changed. Second, I wanted to try something new, there isn't anything wrong with trying to be more social. Third, I hugged Po because I knew how he felt, wanting to know who he was and where he came from. I knew exactly how he felt. Finally, I was just in shock. I was expecting a 'thanks' not a hug." Tigress said.

"Ugh. I give up, but I will someday make you admit your feelings for Po," Viper said.

"That day will never come my friend." Tigress said proudly.

"Sure it won't, hey do you want to go down to the noodle shop and get some breakfast? Po won't be wake up for a while knowing him."

"Sure." Tigress replied.

The two warriors went down to the village. It was very quiet. Some villagers were down there, but not many since it was only 9 o'clock in the morning. Not many of the shops were open. The sun was out and there was a nice cool autumn breeze even though it was the middle of summer.

The girls entered Mr. Ping's noodle shop. There was no one there since he had just opened up. The goose noticed the two friends of his son, Po.

"Master Tigress and Master Viper, what brings you down to my shop so early in the morning?" Mr. Ping asked.

"We were hoping to have some breakfast. Usually Po would make it, but he is sleeping in due to the recent events." Tigress said.

"Of course, what would you ladies like to have?"

"Some dumplings would be nice," Viper said.

"I'll have the same please," Tigress said to the goose.

"Okay, it'll be out in a few minutes." Mr. Ping said as he left to go to the kitchen.

"You know, this would be the perfect opportunity to humiliate Po," Viper said.

"How so?" Tigress asked the snake.

"Well, I am sure Mr. Ping would love to tell us about Po as a little cub." Viper said.

"This will be very interesting." Tigress said.

**(Jade Palace: 11:00. Po's POV)  
><strong>

The awesome bodacious panda had finally woken up from his sleep. Po yawned and stretched his arms as he got up from his bedroll. He walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he walked he saw Monkey, Crane, and Mantis.

"Hey guys, where are Tigress and Viper?" Po asked noticing two of his friends were missing.

"They are at your dad's shop. They've been there for a while now." Monkey responded.

The panda's jaded green eyes went wide and ran outside of the kitchen. He knew that he had to get there before his father humiliated him anymore than he probably has.

**(Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. Tigress POV): **

The warriors and the father or the dragon warrior were having an amazing time, especially the females. They had never laughed so much in their life. They continued to laugh as the goose showed pictures and told stories of Po. Just as Mr. Ping was showing Tigress and Viper a picture of Po as a cub, Po had come through the door out of breath.

"Oh look at this one! It's my young Po coming out of his first bath! You know, every time he was in the bath he would always sing this one song. Oh, how did it go? Oh yeah! It was-

The panda immediately ran to his dad and covered his mouth preventing him to humiliate Po anymore. The girls were laughing so much; Po's cheeks had become red.

"Oh look at the time, we really should be getting back to the Jade Palace, Master Shifu will be wondering we all went, come on lets go," Po said quickly.

"Aw Po, I want to stay," Viper said.

"Yeah Po, what's the harm in staying?" Tigress said with a grin.

"Ugh! Bye dad!" Po said dragging the girls out of the shop. Tigress broke out of Po's grasp.

"Don't ever drag me," Tigress said.

"Well I wouldn't have to drag you if you would have left."

"I wanted to stay," Tigress said in a teasing tone as they left for the Jade Palace.

**That is it for chapter 2 of New Emotions. Please REVIEW! **


	3. Pleasent Dreams

**Hey again. This is chapter 3 of New Emotions. The translations and website for the names are at the end of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I really want to see what you guys think of the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! **

**(Jade Palace: The next day. Morning, Tigress' POV): **

_The morning gong rang_

Master Shifu had woken up and did his morning routine, to see if anyone was up yet. When he went to the dormitories of his students, no one had woken up. He sighed in relief. He was glad that Tigress was finally listening to him and resting up. As a father's instinct though, he went to check on her, to see if she was alright.

The red panda entered the feline's room to see everything was fine. He saw Tigress on her bedroll softly snoring. She was also… smiling. This was shocking to the old master because he rarely sees his daughter smiling. He left the room with also a small smile on his face.

**(Tigress' dreamscape): **

_Today was absolutely fabulous. My husband, my little boy and I spent the entire day together, playing games that our son wanted. In fact, we are in the middle of one now. We are playing one of children's favorite games, Hide and seek. I love how my little child gets excited when he plays this game. _

"_Oh Bao Yu, where are you?" I said in a teasing tone even though I knew where he was. I heard him giggle a few times. I love his name, Bao Yu. It fits him perfectly because he has jaded eyes and Bao Yu is precious jade. He is my precious jade. He looks exactly like his father, a handsome panda, but he fights like me. He is only four years old and he has amazing kung fu skills. _

"_Let's see if you are behind this pole," I said again in a playful tone. "Nope, he isn't here," I said. _

"_Are you behind this tree?" I asked out loud. I heard him giggle again behind the tree I was referring to. I looked behind and saw him there. _

"_Aw mommy, you found me," Bao Yu said pouting.  
><em>

"_Yes I did, why are you pouting? You know I don't like seeing sad faces. Seeing sad faces makes the tickle monster come out!" I said pretending to be scared._

"_Oh no, not the tickle monster," Bao Yu said screaming. Before he could run, I caught him and cradled him in my arms. He was squirming around, trying to escape the 'tickle monster.' _

"_I'm gonna get you," I said teasing again. I put my paw up and slowly brought it down to tickle his chubby tummy. I started tickling him for a good few minutes._

"_M-M- MOMMY S-STOP, PWEASE," Bao Yu said screaming and laughing. I stopped tickling him and laughed along with myself. I saw him smiling and laughing._

"_Now there is a face I like to see," I said smirking. I hugged him and he wrapped his small arms around my neck._

"I love you mommy," Bao Yu said smiling.

"_I love you too my little __Xióngmāo bǎobǎo." I told him. He smiled. I turned around, he was still holding on to me, so we can go back inside the Jade Palace. We walked for one minute then we saw Bao Yu's father. _

_"Daddy!" Bao Yu screamed excited to see his dad. He reached his arms to signal dad to pick him up. I gave Bao Yu to Po._

_"Hey little man, how's it been?" His father said._

"_Mommy was being the tickle monster again!" Bao Yu said. I laughed._

"_Aw Tigress, why did you do that," Po said pretending to be disappointed in me._

"_Well, little Bao Yu was pouting. He knows the tickle monster doesn't like to see little kids pout," I said._

"_She is right Bao." Po said smiling. _

"_Fine I won't pout anymore," Bao Yu said._

_"Promise?" I asked._

"_Pinky promise mommy," He said lifting his pinky up. I grabbed it with my pinky and gave him a pinky promise. I smiled. _

_"Now Bao Yu it's time for you to go to sleep." Po said. _

"_Aw, I don't want to go to bed though, I want to play more!" Bao Yu said complaining._

_"Okay, whoever goes to bed first, will get to do whatever they want all day tomorrow!" Po said. _

_Bao Yu smiled. He gave me and Po both quick kisses on the cheek and ran to his room screaming good night to us.  
><em>

"_Well that worked," I said amused. I turned so I was facing Po._

_"Little kids love games," Po said smiling._

"_They sure do, but you know what I love?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck._

"What?" Po said grabbed my waist.

"I love you," I told him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

_"I love you to my Liánhuā." Po said giving me another kiss on the lips. _

**(Back in reality):**

The tiger woke up from her amazing sleep. She opened her eyes to see Viper in her room.

"Viper what are you doing in here?" Tigress asked surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, but I heard you talking in your sleep, plus its noon, Master Shifu wanted me to see if everything is alright."

"Oh its noon already? Wow, I never slept late before. You can tell master I was fine, I will be in the kitchen shortly for lunch," I said.

"Alright," Viper said as she left the room.

Tigress sighed happily. She was finally having a pleasant dream for once and not a nightmare. She was hoping the pleasant dream would return tonight, but she worried what she had said out loud. What if she had mumbled something about her love for Po? Tigress decided to shake it off and got ready for the day.

The feline walked out of her room and made her way to the kitchen. She saw all the masters there. She sat in her usual seat. She took a quick glance at Po and mentally smiled remembering her fantasy. She saw him cooking something.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Po said.

"Morning Po, what are you making?" I asked casually.

"My famous ingredient soup," He said proudly.

"Famous?" I questioned.

"Well, it will be one day," He said. I smiled.

"So Crane, are you going to the festival tonight?" Viper asked Crane.

"Of course, it is going to be amazing! There is going to be dancing, plays, music, food, and fireworks which hopefully won't kill us, are you?" Crane said happily.

"What festival?" Tigress asked.

"The festival for our victory of defeating Shen," Po said excitedly.

"Oh, I didn't know we were having one," Tigress responded.

"Well, you will be going right?" Po asked.

"Sure, I can't train so might as well," The female tiger said smiling. The panda also smiled and got back to his cooking.

**That is it for chapter 3 of New Emotions. ****Review**** please! The translations and the websites are below:**

Bao Yu- Precious jade

Xióngmāo bǎobǎo- baby panda

Liánhuā- Lotus flower

**I used Google translate for the names. **

**REVIEW****! **


	4. Festival

**Hey. This is chapter 4. Please**** REVIEW**** guys. It only takes a second and it means ****a lot**** to me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. **

**(Jade palace: Festival. Tigress' POV): **

Everybody in the Jade palace was getting ready for the festival that was tonight, even Tigress who never usually dresses up for festivals or even attends them. She wore her blue vest which had a symbol of a Chinese Dragon. She also wore her usual black pants to go with it.

"Nice vest Tigress," Po said as he saw the feline come out of her room. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Po," Tigress said.

Master Shifu came out and saw all the students were going to the festival. He told the pupils that they should be back no later than 11 o'clock. The students bowed and said 'yes master' and left the Jade Palace to attend the festival.

The Valley of Peace was decorated with many posters of the furious five and Po. There were also streamers and balloons. Music was being played by the musicians and there were a couple of plays at some of the student's school. They are acting out the fight between Po and Shen.

The gang went to see the student's play first. The pupils were so excited that there heroes have come to see there play. The production was very entertaining. Even though it wasn't perfect, it was good enough to give the audience a laugh.

After the play, the warriors went out to the streets were dancing and music was being held. Everybody joined the crowd, except for Tigress. No one notice, but Po did. He stopped dancing and went over to the corner were Tigress was standing.

"Hey Tigress," Po said.

"Hey Po, how long have you been standing there?" Tigress asked a little caught off guard.

"Only for a few minutes, why aren't you dancing with us?" Po asked.

"I am not really the dancing type Po," Tigress said looking down.

"Well you will be in a few seconds. Come on its fun and not that hard."

"Nope."

"Pwease," Po said in a child-like tone.

"Nope," Tigress said proudly.

"Fine, I'll make you dance," Po said determined.

"How can you make me dance Po?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Kung Fu, if I beat you once in a sparring match, right here right now, you have to dance," Po said with a smirk on his face.

"And if I win?" Tigress asked.

"Then you don't have to dance and… I'll do anything you want for 3 days."

"Oh then I am definitely going to win this match," Tigress said proudly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Master Tigress," Po said his fighting stances.

"Ready?" Tigress said also getting into her fighting stances.

"Ready. 1, 2, 3 FIGHT," Po said. As he said 'FIGHT', a crowd of civilians had surrounded them, watching the battle between the two warriors.

The tiger thought the panda would be the first to strike as usual, but he stood there waiting for her to attack. The two warriors waited for the other to attack, but no one did. Tigress grew impatient and threw a punch at his stomach. Po easily blocked it though. The feline threw more punches and kicks towards Po, but he blocked most of them. She had sent another forceful kick to his stomach which he couldn't block.

Now the panda finally decided it was his turn to fight back. He threw many punches and kicks rapidly. Only a few hit Tigress since she had blocked almost all of them. She also did a few 360 kicks at Po's stomach and arms. Po also gave a couple of side- kicks to her stomach also. The feline then thought of an idea. Tigress' leg swept out in a wide, graceful art connecting with Po's ankles. Po was shocked and before he could block it or defend himself, he was flat on his back, out of breath. Tigress smirked and put her foot on his stomach, which made it harder for him to get back up.

"Had enough yet panda?" Tigress said proudly. The crowd around the warriors made 'oo' sounds.

"Enough? It is only the beginning, kitten," Po said also smirking. Oh how Tigress loathe to be called kitten. The crowd made an even louder 'ooo' sound.

The feline was getting annoyed, but at the same time having fun and impressed. Each opponent she fights only lasts seconds. This one has lasted for about ten minutes. Po then directed punches to her arms and her underarms, which was her weakness. She suddenly became weak, which shocked everybody including herself. Po went behind her and kicked her behind her legs and she fell. She turned around so she could face Po.

"Looks like you are going to be dancing," Po said with a smirk offering her his paw so she could get up. She took it and stood up. The crowd cheered, congratulating Po on his victory of beating Tigress. The crowd slowly decreased and going back to the musicians to dance.

"Looks like I am, good job Po, I am impressed" The tiger said.

"Thanks, you too Tigress," Po said with a smile.

"Um Po, can we… dance somewhere more…privately. I really don't feel like humiliating myself in front of all these people…" Tigress said shyly while looking down feeling embarrassed. She was starting to blush.

"Uh sure, let's go over to the Sacred Peach Tree," Po said. He was really surprised first that Tigress would ask something like that, but he didn't mind at all, in fact, he thought it was awesome!

**(Sacred Peach Tree): **

The warriors walked over to the peach tree and stopped. They musicians started to play a soft, romantic type of song. Po took his paw out, so Tigress then gently took it and put her arms around his neck and started to move her feet slowly.

"Po, I really never danced before," Tigress admitted.

"Really, how come?" Po asked.

"Well, I have been practicing kung fu for so long I guess I really never had the desire for dancing."

"How long have you done kung fu?"

"22 years," Tigress said.

"Wow, so did you ever do something other than kung fu?"

"Nope."

"So you never did anything fun, I mean like you never played games with other children, went to public school, or dance?"

"Well, children were… afraid of me when I was younger. I couldn't control my strength, until Master Shifu came. He taught me everything I know, from education to controlling my strength to kung fu."

"Wow, that's impressive." Po said.

"Thanks," Tigress said.

For a few minutes, no one talked. Po and Tigress just danced, listening to the peaceful music. Tigress accidently tripped over Po's feet while she was dancing with him. She fell on top of him and he fell back to the ground. As they were falling, her lips crashed into Po's on accident. It took them a few minutes to realize what they were doing. Tigress eyes widen and she pulled away quickly as she realized she was kissing Po! She stood up from her position, but Po remained on the ground.

"I-I am s-so sorry Po. I- I didn't mean to do that. I-I j-just tripped and-," Tigress was cut off. She was stuttering as she was speaking.

"It is okay Tigre-," Po was saying he got cut off.

"N-no it is not! I… got to go Po, I'm sorry," Tigress said as she ran off full speed, leaving Po on the ground by himself.

"It is fine Tigress, I didn't mind," Po said softly to himself.

**That is it for chapter 4. Sorry if Tigress got OOC there. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Father Comforts Daughter

**Here is chapter 5 of New Emotions! Thank you for reviewing on my last chapter, it made my day! I'll be mentioning the word 'relationship' a lot in this chapter, but it doesn't mean in the boyfriend girlfriend way. It is referring to friends and family, just wanted to make that clear! The story starts off from where we left off. REVIEW Please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

"It is fine Tigress, I didn't mind," Po said softly to himself.

The young female tiger ran away from him on all fours as fast as she could. She quickly made it her way to the Jade Palace and found Master Shifu was meditating where he usually meditates.

"Master Shifu, may I please go in the training hall? I really need to train," Tigress said quickly.

"Tigress, shouldn't you be down at the festival with the others?" Master Shifu asked concerned.

"I know, but… things got… complicated and I really need to train right now," Tigress said.

"Very well, you may train, just go easy, don't train to hard."

"I'll try," Tigress said as she ran down to the training hall.

**(Training Hall):**

The tiger immediately went over to the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. She punched and kicked the clubs numerous of times. She ducked and jumped as each one came to hit her. She broke each one at ease. She then went over to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. She kicked and punched each one furiously.

_"How could I have let myself kiss Po? I can't let him in," _Tigress thought to herself.

As the feline trained, a certain red panda came through the doors and coughed to get her attention. She looked up and as she did, one of the Gauntlets had struck her head and she fell to the ground. She quickly got up and brushed herself off. There was a small chuckle from the master.

"Are you okay Tigress?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yeah, just a small hit on the head," Tigress replied while rubbing the place on her head where she got hurt.

"Why did you need to come to the training hall so badly tonight?" Master Shifu asked curious.

"I felt the urge to train, that's all," Tigress said.

"I do not believe that, I believe that you wanted to come here because of an emotional reason, am I correct?" He asked.

"Sadly yes," Tigress said looking down. She then continued to hit the Gauntlets as she remembered the events that happened tonight.

"Tigress, what happened?" Master Shifu asked in a caring tone. When he asked that, she stopped and turned to face him.

"Well, Po saw that I wasn't dancing with everybody else and he came over to me and asked me why I wasn't with the rest. I told him I wasn't the dancing type, and then he said that if he beats me in one sparring match, I have to dance. I lost. I asked him if we can go somewhere more private, so I wouldn't humiliate myself while I danced. Then we went over to the Sacred Peach Tree. As we danced, I tripped over my feet and… I feel on top of him. As we fell… our lips… connected. We were kissing for a few minutes, and then I realized what I was doing; I quickly stopped kissing him and ran over here, leaving him on the ground by himself without an explanation of my actions." Tigress said while looking at the ground, feeling ashamed of herself.

"So, why did you run away from him?" the red panda asked.

"I couldn't let him in, if I did, I would hurt him. I am afraid that once I do, he will break. Everything I touch breaks, which includes relationships with friends and adults. I am…afraid. I am afraid that if I let him trust me too much, I will accidently hurt him like I have been hurt in the past. I don't want to hurt him. He is such a sweet and sensitive guy. I am just a hardcore warrior who will hurt him by accident. I am the reason why most friendship with anybody fails. I don't want my friendship with Po to fail. Our friendship…it is unique. I don't want it to move to fast, I liked it were it is or was."

"Tigress, I think you need to realize that you are not all hardcore. Behind every hardcore, there is a soft side with emotions. You need to realize that you have emotions and feelings which needs to be shown and released. You don't need to prove to anybody that you are hardcore. You won't break everything you touch; you just think that, it's all in your head." He told Tigress slowly so she would understand every single word.

"But, I am still… afraid. I don't want Po and our friendship ruined. I love it… it is like nothing I have ever felt before. I don't know, it is," Tigress said while mentally smiling.

"I believe I sadly know what the feeling is, but I cannot tell you what that feeling is. You must face it on your own and embrace it, not run away from it."

"Why sadly, master?" Tigress asked confused.

"It saddens me because this emotion saddens every father. The father doses not want his daughter to feel the way she does because she will be taken away from him."

"Master… I mean baba, no one will take me away from you, ever," Tigress said placing one of her paws on Master Shifu's shoulder, he smiled at her. She also gave him a smile in return.

"Thank you daughter, do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I do, but what do I do about Po? What do I tell him? He will be furious with me after the way I have treated him."

"I don't think he will be furious, knowing Po. He might just be upset, maybe a little mad. Just tell him what you told me, that you were afraid that you would hurt him by accident and that you didn't want your friendship with him ruined."

"Thank you Master. I will tell him now." Tigress said. Before she could leave, Master Shifu had placed his staff in front of her, preventing her to move.

"Wait till morning, it will give him time to cool off and he will have the night to relax and think things through," Master Shifu said.

"Okay, I will tell him first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good."

"Master Shifu, may I stay a little longer in the training hall? Just for more practice," Tigress asked.

"Sure, but please try not to stay to long. Like I said before, you need the rest."

"I will try master. Thank you for the talk tonight, it helped me a lot," Tigress said to her father.

"You are welcome Tigress; you are always free to ask me anything you need to."

After Master Shifu left, Tigress continued to train, thinking about how she was going to apologize to Po tomorrow morning. 

**That is it for chapter 5! Hoped you enjoyed it and ****REVIEW!**


	6. Apologies

**Hey guys! This is chapter 6 of New Emotions. Oh and some of this chapter will be in Po's POV. I really like to see what you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**(Sacred Peach Tree: Po's POV): **

The night was peaceful. The wind was softly blowing through the Valley of Peace. Everyone was enjoying tonight because of the festival, all but one. The panda was lying down on the grass where the tiger had left him after they had accidently kissed. Po was in deep thought, mostly question and pity went through his head.

_Why did she leave me here? We were having an awesome time and then even though we accidently kissed, that shouldn't give her a reason to leave me here feeling like a sucker right? Well I guess she was probably ashamed of herself, kissing and dancing with some big, fat, goofy, lazy, stupid panda. She deserves more than me. I am just a worthless panda to her anyways, right? Maybe if I was a tiger, maybe she wouldn't mind accidently kissing me. All I want to know is why did she leave me? Is that too much to ask for? She probably won't even speak to me after how awkward tonight was, she probably won't even look at me. Ugh, why me? _

Po sat there continuing to have those thoughts run through his mind. He decided to go to sleep for the night and think about this more later on._ Maybe my dream tonight will help me get through this_ he thought.

**(Jade Palace): **

He slowly walked back to the Jade Palace, which took him half an hour since he was walking slowly. As he walked back, he saw one of his comrades, Monkey. Monkey was snacking on one of his famous almond cookies. Instead of saying 'hi' like he usually would, he just walked past him. Not to be rude, but he was just too deep in thought. Monkey noticed this and tilted his head a little confused. He was expecting for him to say 'Hey Monkey'.

"Hey Po, everything alright buddy?" Monkey asked. Po slowly raised his head to respond.

"Yeah, everything is awesome as it always is," Po said. Instead of his usual peppy and enthusiastic voice, it was more of a depressed tone.

"Well, you don't sound as awesome as you usually do. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, but it isn't that important."

"Oh come on. It must be important, especially to bring one of the most energetic people I know down," Monkey said.

"Trust me Monkey, I am fine," Po said hoping Monkey would accept that.

"Fine you win. Do you want a cookie," Monkey said handing one of his cookies to Po. Now normally he would never give anyone, but he knew the cookie would get Po talking.

"Nah, I'm good," the depressed panda said. Right when he said that, Po suddenly regretted what he said. Now Monkey knew something was wrong.

"Ha! You would never turn down one of these bad boys, now are you going to tell me what happen, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Monkey said grinning knowing he has won this battle.

"Fine I'll talk," Po said. "You knew how Tigress and I went to dance privately right?" he asked.

"Yeah, because you beat her in a sparring match, which I am still shocked by."

"So was I actually, I still don't know how I managed to beat her. I mean she is like a kung fu fighting machine," Po said trying to change the subject, which failed quickly.

"Now, now Po, we mustn't change the subject," Monkey said.

"Fine Monkey, I'll tell you. Now as I was saying, we left to dance somewhere more privately. So we went over the Sacred Peach Tree. As we danced, she tripped over her feet by accident and then she fell on top of me. Then as we fell… her lips crashed into mine by accident. We were kissing for a few minutes and then she realized what she was doing and then she broke the kiss quickly. She told me she was sorry and ran off," Po said looking down.

"Aw man Po, I'm sorry. I've known Tigress for a long time and I know she would never do that. She probably has an explanation for this," Monkey said patting his friend on the back for comfort.

"Probably not, she probably realized that she was kissing some stupid, fat panda and she was most likely feeling humiliated."

"Now Po, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that. You're a great dude; she is probably just had to think some things out. You know she has never kissed anyone before right?" Monkey said.

"She hasn't?"

"Nope, for as long as I known her, which is a long time, she hasn't kissed anyone, or ever been with a guy before."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Yup, feel better?" Monkey asked.

"A tad bit," Po said.

"Well, at least I helped a little, are you sure you're better?"

"Yeah, I am sure."

"Alright, good night Po."

"Night Monkey," Po said. He walked to his room and went to sleep thinking about the recent event that occurred tonight.

**(Jade Palace: Night. Tigress' POV): **

Tigress Dreamscape: 

_Okay so I decided to tell Po that I am sorry a little bit earlier than I was supposed to. I waited about an hour after Master Shifu left to find Po. I went to the Sacred Peach Tree first to see if he was there. Thankfully, he was. He looked like he had been crying. Great, I feel even worse now. I really hope he will forgive me though. _

"_Hey Po," I said quietly._

"_What do you want Tigress?" He asked sort of rude. I was a little thrown off by his tone, but I guess he has a right to be mad at me._

_"I'm sorry about how I ran away from you after we… accidently kissed. I shouldn't have done that," I said._

_"Wow, am I really hearing the great Master Tigress apologize? This is such a shock, well I do not forgive you," Po said in a sarcastic way. This is harder than I thought. _

"_Look Po, this isn't easy for me-," I was about to give my reason, but Po cut me off._

"_Tigress listen, there is no need for you to say anything." _

"_What?" I asked confused._

_"I already know what you are going to say alright! I don't need to hear it from you," Po said._

"_Wait, what do you think I was going to say?"_

_"That you left me because you were humiliated for kissing some big, fat, stupid panda that you just want to be friends and that is all. I get it; I mean who would want to be seen with someone like me?"_

_"I would Po. The reason I left you is because I thought our friendship was ruined and I need time to think. I was just afraid," I said. His face expression didn't change though, it was the same annoyed face he had. _

"_Why should the hardcore be afraid of anything huh, or feel anything for that matter. I thought the hardcore had nerves of steel, souls of platinum. Just leave me alone Tigress," Po said getting up from the ground where we were sitting. I stood up to make him stay._

"_Po wait, please stay. I want to talk this out!" I yelled to Po grabbing his arm. _

"_Tigress, do me a favor and leave me alone alright! You have done enough damage as it is," Po yelled as he left. _

_All I could do is stand there in shock. I have never heard Po that mad, or never seen him mad. _

"_Po, please stay," I whispered while wrapping my arms around myself. I slowly slumped to the ground and brought my knees up to my chest and put my head down. I just lost the best thing that has happened to me… our friendship. He was right, it was damage and it was all because of me, just what I was afraid of. _

**(In reality: Morning. Tigress POV):  
><strong>

The feline woke up depressed. She is hoping that when she goes to apologize to Po, it would be less complicated than in her dream. She heard the morning gong ring and she was outside of her room ready to say good morning to her master. When Master Shifu came, he gave her an look which said '_you should stay in bed'. _

"Morning Master," Tigress said bowing her head.

"Morning Tigress and what are you supposed to be doing?" Master Shifu asked.

"Sleeping…" Tigress replied while looking down on the floor.

"Good. I guess since you are awake you are free to do whatever pleases you," Master Shifu said.

"Thanks, Master Shifu there is a note on Po's door," the feline noticed.

"What does it say?"

"_Hey guys, I'll be in the training hall for a while, just trying to think some things through. Anyways, if you want breakfast let me know! - Po" _Tigress said reading the note word by word.

"Tigress, you may go in the training hall to, if you like," Master Shifu said.

"Thank you," The tiger said and ran out of the dormitories.

She opened the door slowly to the training hall. Po was on the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. He had broken a lot of them. She looked at the training hall and saw that some of that all seven of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion were broken. Tigress also saw that the adversary was damaged pretty badly. She was standing there for about 5 minutes. She then coughed slightly to get his attention; much like Shifu did yesterday to her. He looked in her direction and he also got hit by one of the Gauntlet like Tigress did yesterday. She chuckled faintly, and went over to Po. She offered her paw to help him up.

"Need a hand?" The tiger asked.

"Thanks," Po said as he took her paw and got up. He brushed himself off.

"Po, can we… talk?" Tigress asked.

"Sure Tigress, what's on your mind?" Po asked as the two warriors walked out of the arena, but they still stayed inside the training hall.

_How can he be so nice to me after what I did to him yesterday? _Tigress thought.

"Po, I'm… sorry."

"For what?" Po asked.

"For what happened last night. I shouldn't have left you there on the ground yesterday. I also shouldn't have ran away after the… kiss. We should have talked it out, but I was just afraid," Tigress said looking down.

"You were… afraid? Afraid of what exactly?" Po asked shocked.

"I was afraid that…our friendship was ruined, that you started to trust me more. I can't let you in Po; no one can be let in. If I trust them or they trust me, I will accidently hurt them. I am not trying to hurt anyone, but that is what happens when you're a hardcore warrior like me," Tigress said.

"Tigress, listen. First our friendship will never be ruined, nothing can ruin it. Second, I already trust you with my life. Third, you need to stop thinking that all you are is a hardcore person. You are not. A hardcore person would never apologize, admit something they did was wrong, or say how they feel. You have feelings which hardcore people don't," Po said.

"But I still don't get one thing," Tigress said.

"What?"

"How can you trust me? I mean what if I accidently hurt you like I did to other people?"

"I trust you because you are my best friend. I know you won't hurt me or any of us in fact." Po said confidently.

"Thanks Po, you are truly a great friend." I told Po.

"You are welcome, since we are confessing things, can I ask you something?" Po asked.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" Tigress asked.

"What actually happened in the dream you had on our first night back?" Po asked.

"Oh, well do you remember the night at Shen's factory?"

"Oh yeah, is it the one where I got blown out of?" Po asked.

"Yeah that one, well I had that same scene in my dream. From the minute we came in to blow up the factory, to the minute you were blown up by that horrible weapon. I just couldn't stand it. Watching you get blown up again. I just hated it; it made me feel like a failure. I was so close to you, and then you just got thrown off by the fireball. Why didn't you stay in the jail like I told you to?" Tigress asked playfully punching Po in the arm, but she was serious about her question.

"Tigress, you are not a failure… you are a success. You are one of the very few women who are actual kung fu warriors. You have saved many lives and that is not something a failure and sorry I didn't listen to you at the jail. I just had to find out where I came from, who I was. He was sadly the only person who knew about it. I just need to know. It's like making a puzzle, you have it all complete, but there is that one puzzle piece that the puzzle needs. Once the piece is found, you can see what the whole picture is, what it was meant to be." 

"I understand. That is why I gave you that hug at the jail. Because I knew that you wanted to find out your past. I wish I could find out about my past like you did, you are so lucky, to know where you came from. I still don't know anything about mine, all I know is the orphanage, that is all," Tigress said.

"You will find out eventually. Every person should know, and you will too. I mean I never thought I would I get the opportunity to and I did, so you will to," Po said.

"Thanks Po. You know you are starting to sound like Master Shifu and a little bit of Master Oogway." the feline said.

"Haha, I never thought you would say that. I actually never thought I would sound like that though and you are welcome, hey do you want to get some breakfast? I haven't eaten anything since last night at the festival," Po said as his usual self.

"You can go ahead, I'll just stay here for a while," Tigress said. After she said that, her stomach growled.

"Your stomach says otherwise, come on Tigress, I'll make you anything you want," Po said giving her his infamous puppy dog face. She chuckled as his child-like behaviors.

"Okay, I'll go with you," Tigress said with a smile.

"Really?" Po said shocked.

"What, you thought I would say no?" Tigress said.

"Maybe…" Po said.

"Come on Po, let's go," Tigress said as they left the training hall.

**(In the kitchen):  
><strong>

"What would you like for breakfast?" Po asked walking inside the kitchen.

"Whatever you like Po," Tigress replied.

"Okay, sticky dumplings it is!" Po said excitedly. Tigress gave him a small smile.

In about 10 minutes or so, Po had breakfast ready and gave a bowl to Tigress. She thanked him and started to eat. Po and Tigress ate in silence until Po broke it.

"So your birthday is tomorrow isn't it?" Po asked. Tigress stopped eating and was thrown off by his question.

"Yeah, how did you know?" the feline asked.

"Big fan," Po said casually. Tigress chuckled.

"Oh I see, but you don't have to do anything. Treat it as an ordinary day."

"Oh come on, you seriously don't do anything on your birthday?" Po asked.

"Nope. I have never really celebrated my birthday," Tigress said.

"Well, this year will be different, you will have a birthday which you will never forget," Po said determined.

"Please don't," Tigress said hoping he wouldn't do anything for her birthday; she never really liked being the center of attention.

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening," Po sung plugging his fingers in his ears like a child would.

"Fine, just don't overdo it," Tigress said in a caring tone.

"Okay, but you are really going to enjoy your birthday this time," Po said happily.

**That is it for chapter 6. Wow, longest chapter so far! Please hit that REVIEW button below! You know you want to. It would really make my day! **


	7. Tigress' Birthday

**Hey guys! This is chapter 7 of New Emotions. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**(The next day, Tigress room: Tigress POV): **

The tiger had woken up from yet another great dream. After her recent talk with Po, the nightmare that once disturbed her, no longer seemed to be in existence. Tigress remembered that today was her birthday. She really hoped Po wasn't going to go overboard like all his other ideas seem to do, but she was still glad that he was the only person who was going to do something.

As she was getting up from her bedroll, she noticed some figures behind her door. She wasn't sure who the shadows were. Tigress, as always, was prepared to see what was behind her door. She opened the door and heard her friends scream to her.

"Happy birthday Tigress," Everyone yelled, even Master Shifu was there to celebrate his daughter's birthday. Master Shifu was holding a plate of dumplings and tofu, her favorite meal for breakfast. He gave her the plate and she thanked him.

"Thanks guys, you know you didn't have to do that," Tigress said giving them a smile.

"We wanted to Tigress, and Po made us too," Crane said smiling. Tigress changed her direction and looked directly at Po. Po gave her an innocent smile.

"Po… I told you yesterday not to do anything big," Tigress said in a caring voice.

"And I told you, you will enjoy your birthday this year and you will," Po said happily.

"Thank you Po," Tigress said.

"No problem, now you go eat your birthday breakfast inside your room and Viper told me that she really wants to shop with you today," Po said.

"Sure, I'll shop with you Viper," Tigress said not trying to be rude to her friend. She really didn't like shopping, but she did enjoy spending time with one of her closest friends.

"Thanks, we can leave in an hour, if that is alright with you," Viper said.

"That sounds great, thanks again Po," the feline told him as everyone else left.

"You're welcome," Po said as he left. She smiled again and went inside her room to eat her special breakfast meal.

Tigress was really glad Po had done this nice gesture for her. She has really never been treated like this; she was treated like everyone else. The tiger knew how people were treated on their special day, being treated like a prince or princess. This is the first time in her life that someone made her feel special.

**(With Po, Po's POV): **

The panda was overjoyed that his best friend likes her birthday so far. He knew what he was going to do next would even make her enjoy her day even more.

"Master Shifu, may I speak with you privately?" Po asked the master.

"Sure Po, let's walk to the Hall of Warriors," Master Shifu replied.

"I wonder what he wants to ask Master Shifu," Crane asked.

"Maybe Po is asking his blessing to court Tigress!" Viper said excitedly. Viper knows that Tigress has feelings for Po, but she knows the stubborn tiger will never admit it. Viper really wants Po to admit his feeling for Tigress because she just wants her friend to be happy.

"I doubt that," Mantis said.

"Guys…" Viper said shaking her head.

**(Hall of Warriors: Po's POV):**

Po and Master Shifu had arrived at the Hall of Warriors. The red panda began to speak, asking the larger panda a question.

"So panda, what would you like to speak to me about?" Master Shifu asked curiously.

"Master, you know how it is Tigress' birthday today right?" Po said.

"Yes Po, that is why we were all outside Tigress' room wishing her happy birthday," Master Shifu said pointing out the obvious.

"Oh yeah, well I was wondering if I can go to the Bao Gu orphanage today," Po said. This request made the old master quite shocked.

"Why would you want to go to Bao Gu?"

"Well you see Master Shifu, yesterday morning, Tigress and I were talking. During our conversation, she mentioned how I was lucky that I got to find about my past. She said she wished she had the opportunity to find out about her past like I did. So I want to go to Bao Gu to see if they can tell me anything about when she was brought in. That would be my gift to her," Po said.

"Okay, will you be back in time for Tigress' party?" Master Shifu said.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," Po said smiling.

"Alright, you may go," Master Shifu said.

Po thanked him and went out of the Jade Palace on his way to the orphanage that Tigress grew up in. He knew he would give her the perfect gift for her birthday.

**(Tigress' room: Tigress POV): **

Tigress was getting ready for Viper to take her shopping. She wore her usual training outfit. She heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Viper," Tigress said.

"Hey Tigress, are you ready to shop?" Viper asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go."

**(Valley of Peace): **

The two warriors went down to the village to one of the shops. Today was a very pleasant day. The villagers were walking around the streets going in and out of the shops. The musicians were also playing very entertaining songs throughout the day.

Tigress and Viper walked into one of the stores to find the feline a new vest to wear for her birthday.

"Come on, try it!" Viper said to Tigress holding a pink vest.

"Never, I hate pink," Tigress said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Fine, what about this one?" Viper held a gold vest which had a red lotus flower on it, much like her training vest but with different colors.

"This one isn't that bad. I'll get it," Tigress said.

Just as they were about to pay, a group of crocodile bandits were attacking the village and the store they were in. They could hear the cries of villagers asking for help. Tigress and Viper saw about ten crocodile bandits in the store they were in.

"Viper, get the bandits outside. I got the ones in here. Then I'll help you," Tigress said quickly.

"Got it," Viper said and dashed out of the store to beat down the crocodiles outside.

"You sure you can handle all of us at once kitten? Seems like a lot of work just for one little princess," one of the crocodile bandits said while touching her face. Tigress simply snarled at his remarked and started attacking them.

She grabbed one by its tail and swung him at the other bandits who all fell to the ground. Only four came back up. All four came running straight at her and she simply smirked. In a couple of seconds, she jumped in the air and watched all four of the bandits hit each other on the head. She fell back down and jumped on top of their heads. The feline then saw the bandit who made the rude remarked and held him by the neck.

"I think I got it handled, don't you," Tigress said. The bandit nodded his head in fear of what she will do next. She kicked him in the chest, sending him flying through the other side of the store. She then left the shop to help out Viper.

Once she got outside, she saw that Monkey, Crane and Mantis were helping her. She was attacked by two bandits while she running towards her friends to help out, but she just grabbed them and threw them off of her. The bandits that she threw hit one of the buildings wall. She reached the five and started to punch, kick, and attack every crocodile that made contact with her. As she fought, she noticed Po wasn't here helping out like he usually does. He never misses out on fighting bandits.

"Hey where's Po?" Tigress asked curiously as she punched a bandit in the face.

"He said he is going on a solo mission." Mantis said as he used his speed to beat up three bandits.

"Oh, how long is he going to be gone for?" Tigress asked kicking another bandit on his side.

"He said he'll be back before sunset," Crane responded punching out the last crocodile bandit.

"I wonder why Master Shifu didn't send us with him," Tigress questioned as they tied up the unconscious bandits.

"Maybe the mission isn't that big, I mean he is going to be back before sunset," Monkey said.

"I guess."

The gang finished tying up the remaining bandits and sent the crocodiles to Chorh-Gom Prison.

**(Bao Gu Orphanage: Po's POV): **

The panda walked to Bao Gu in about one hour. It wasn't far from the Valley of Peace. Po entered the orphanage and saw many happy faces of little bunnies, goats and other adorable creatures. All the animals ran towards Po in excitement. This amused the panda. The children started jumping up and down and hugged Po. He hugged them back and then one of the care takers came.

"Alright children, we need to let the Dragon Warrior breathe," She said jokingly. The children then went back to where they were before Po walked in.

"Thanks for the save," Po said to the caretaker.

"No problem Dragon Warrior, are you looking to adopt?"

"Um no, I was actually here to ask you a couple of questions about a former child of the orphanage."

"Oh and who might that be?"

"Her name is Tigress," Po said. The caretaker then suddenly froze. She was in complete shock. The employer hadn't heard that name in who knows how long. After a few moments, she then spoke.

"Tigress huh? Why do need to ask questions about her, don't you live and train with her at the Jade Palace?" She asked.

"Yes, but today is her birthday you see and I was talking to her yesterday and she told me how she wished she knew something about her past as I found out about mine. All she can remember is the orphanage. Tigress said she wants to know more, like the beginning of her life," Po said.

"Well, I am not quite sure what you are asking for, can you be more specific?"

"I guess I was wondering if you having anything when her parent brought her in. Like the name of the village she was born in or if her parents left her a note."

"I might have something, let me check," the caretaker said.

As Po waited patiently for the employer, he noticed something odd. He saw a little cubby panda and a little tiger sitting all alone in one of the corners. The panda looked the same as Po, except he or she had ocean blue eye instead of green eyes like Po did. The tiger looked like Tigress a bit, he even had same amber eyes, but they were brighter than Tigress'. He was wearing just a pair of black pants. This was unusual for the Po because he had thought that Lord Shen had killed all the pandas. It was also strange for him because he had never seen another panda in his life. Po walked over to the little panda and the tiger had been crying. Po then decided to see what's wrong.

"Hey guys, why the sad face?" Po asked curiously sitting next to the little cubs. The young panda seemed to be only four years old as for the tiger seemed to be five years old. The cubs looked up to see who it was and they were definitely shocked to see that it was the famous dragon warrior.

"The Dragon Warrior, you're real!" the little female panda said to Po. This made the much larger panda laugh.

"Yup, I am definitely real. Are you guys shocked that the Dragon Warrior is a panda right?" Po asked.

"Yeah, I have never seen another panda, well I remember my parents, but barley can remember. I was probably just born. I have been here forever," She said sadly.

"I see. How come you two were crying before?" Po asked

"Well, I wanted to play this game with those bunnies, but… they said I couldn't play because I was too fat. They said I would make the whole orphanage shake if I played. I can't help it though… it's not like I wanted to be fat," She said softly. She started to get tears in her eyes. "No one ever wants to play with me; I am just a big fat panda," she said as a couple of tears came out.

Po knew the feeling. Even when he was a little cub, he can remember him playing by himself because no one wanted to play with him because of his weigh.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel. The same thing used to happen to me, I was always being bullied because of all of this fat, but you know what?" Po asked the little panda.

"What?" the panda cub asked Po.

"Being fat doesn't matter. It is what is inside you that counts and I think what is inside you is pure awesomeness," Po said making the little cub giggle.

"Thanks Dragon Warrior," She said as she hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. The little cub let go of the panda and looked at the tiger.

"Now why were you crying?" Po asked the tiger.

"I was not crying!" the male tiger said trying to fool the panda, but Po didn't buy it.

"Oh, then why are there water streaks on your face and why is your nose and eyes red?"

"Because… I was…um," the tiger was trying to see how to tell the panda that he was crying without actually telling him.

"It's okay Lì," the little panda said to the young tiger.

"Okay Yuan, I'll tell him," Lì said. "I also wanted to play with the little bunnies, but no one ever wants to play with me. Everyone is afraid of me, because of my strength. I break everything I touch, I ruin everything all because of the strength I have. I am Lì the monster, the monster no one wants," Lì said as he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his head on his arms. Yuan tried to comfort him before Po could speak. Po was shocked that he sounded and looked exactly like Tigress.

"Lì, you are not a monster," Yuan said to him patting his back.

"Yes I am Yuan; I break everything I touch, that is what a monster is and does!" Lì said.

"Lì, Yuan is right, you are not a monster…you are just different. Being different is okay, Lì. Do you know Master Tigress?" Po asked.

"Of course I know her! She is my idol! She is the best kung fu warrior ever!" Lì said excidetly.

"Well, she had the same situation you do; she also lived in this orphanage. Tigress told me how no one wanted to be with her or play with her because of her strength; people also called her a monster until Master Shifu came along. He helped her control her strength and then eventually adopted her," Po said.

"Wow, so do you think I could learn how to control my strength?" Lì asked.

"Maybe, but just remember, you are not a monster…your just different, a good different."

"Thanks Po," Lì said smiling.

"You're welcome," Po said. Po talked a little bit more until the caretaker came over.

"Do you have to leave?" Yuan asked sadly.

"Sadly I do, but I will try to come back tomorrow," Po said.

"Okay, bye Po," Yuan and Lì said.

"Bye guys, remember what I said," Po reminded them. They nodded in agreement. Po then went away with the caretaker.

"I think I found something you might like Po," the caretaker said handing Po some items.

"Thanks, man Tigress is going to love this," Po said excitedly.

"You are welcome," the caretaker said.

"Um, you know the cubs I was talking to earlier?" Po asked.

"Yeah," the employer said.

"Well, I was wondering how long have they been in here?" Po asked.

"Well, the panda has been staying here for four years and the tiger has been with us for four and a half years."

"Wow, how come no one has adopted them yet?" Po questioned.

"Well, no one wants the panda. They think she is going to be too much of a financial problem because of all the food she eats. No one wants the tiger because they are afraid of him. He is a monster, a monster!"

"Lì is not a monster! He is just different than everybody else. Yuan won't be a financial problem, I am a panda and I wasn't a financial problem to my dad," Po said.

"You know that and I now know that, but the parents don't."

"Interesting, I might be back tomorrow, thank you so much for this, Tigress is going to love it!"

"You are welcome Dragon Warrior."

After that, Po left to go celebrate the rest of Tigress' birthday with her and their friends.

**(Sacred Peach Tree: Tigress POV): **

The tiger watched over the beautiful valley reflecting about her day. She enjoyed it, but for some reason, she kept think something was missing. She couldn't figure out what though. She watched the lovely sun set over the valley. She was wearing the vest she had seen in the shop before the attack and black pants. Tigress knew that Po was probably was coming anytime now. While she was thinking, her stomach growled a little, disturbing her thought. She then decided to go to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

**(Kitchen: Tigress' POV):**

As she got to the kitchen, it was dark. This was unusual, so she turned the light switch on and then a bunch of faces popped up.

"Happy Birthday!" The gang said again like they have done the previous morning. She saw that there were balloons, sun lanterns and streamers as decorations. Tigress also saw some presents, food, and a red birthday cake. The cake was surrounded by lotus flowers, Tigress' favorite flower, and the red frosting said, 'Happy Birthday Tigress'.

"Thanks guys, you know you didn't have to go through all of this trouble," Tigress said happily.

"You know who wanted to though," Viper said.

"Speaking of him, where is he? Isn't he supposed to be back by now from his mission?" Tigress asked.

"Mission? He didn't go on a mission," Master Shifu said confused.

"Wait, then where did he go?" Tigress said. Right when she asked that, Po walked in to the kitchen with a present.

"Hey Tigress, Happy Birthday!" Po said walking up behind her.

"Thanks Po," Tigress said.

"You are welcome," Po said.

"So Po, where did you go today?" Monkey asked curiously.

"I will tell you that once Tigress opens her presents," Po said.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and open them now," Tigress said.

Tigress sat down as each of the warriors handed her there presents. Monkey gave her some almond cookies which he cooked himself. Crane drew her a calligraphy of her name written in Chinese, which is hard to do. Mantis gave her some new throwing stars. Viper got her a black scarf with her name engraved in a gold color on the bottom of it. Master Shifu got her a picture of them when Tigress was a cub. The picture was them in the training hall. On the bottom corner of the picture, it said, 'Happy Birthday to my precious daughter. I will always remember this day'. She smiled and thanked everyone. Now it was Po's turn.

"Okay so will you tell me where you were?" Tigress asked.

"Once you open your present," Po said handing it to her.

Tigress took the present and thanked him. She opened it and saw a box. She opened the box and saw a necklace which was in the shape of the yin and yang symbol. In the middle of the symbol, it had a picture of a lotus flower. The flower symbolized the divine purity, beauty and enlightenment. Tigress saw a very old note next to the picture and read it to herself first:

_Dear Tigress,_

_I am writing this to you as mine and your father's final words to you for now. It saddens me that I won't be able to see your beautiful face every single day like I used to. I have to leave you at the Bao Gu Orphanage. Our village, Wukan, was being attacked by guards of a leader named Rong. Your father is back at our village defending us. I had to run away and send you here, so you could be safe. I just want you to know that leaving you is the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. I wish somehow we can meet again, but I don't know when that might be. I left you a necklace to remember me and your father by. This necklace is __very__ special, no one knows why though, only the one knows is the one who is meant to wear it. The necklace is the yin and yang symbol of the lotus flower in the middle. I used the lotus flower because it symbolizes beauty, which you are, beautiful. I hope you have an amazing life and we will always love you, no matter what happens. Good luck and we wish you the best._

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

By the time Tigress finished the letter, she was in complete shock. After twenty long years, she learnt about her past. She learned why she was left at the orphanage and what happened to her birth parents. She even got a necklace from her parents to remember them by, all because of one guy, Po. No one in all her life has done something this amazing for her, or went through so much trouble for her. This is one of the greatest gifts she has received in her life. Not the necklace or the letter, but Po himself. He has done so much for her, comforted her, trained with her, helped her out through tough times, helped figure out her past, and most importantly became her friend, her best friend. She was so in thought that she didn't even realize that Po began speaking.

"I went to the Bao Gu Orphanage. I remembered you telling me how you wished you knew about your past and I asked the caretaker at Bao Gu and she gave me this," Po said. No one what Tigress was going to do next, but her actions shocked everyone in the room.

Tigress got up from her seat and hugged him. She let a couple of tears slipped, not the sad tears, but the tears of joy and happiness. Po was the one most shocked. After a few seconds he hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Po, this means the world to me. No one in my entire life has ever done something this magnificent for me. To go through all this trouble, to celebrate my birthday, to help me understand my past, to be my friend. Thank you Po." She said to him as she let go of the hug.

"No problem Tigress, I am just glad you got to find out about your past."

Tigress smiled. Everyone was enjoying the party. The group was telling stories and joking around having fun. After the party, Tigress had thanked everyone again for their gifts. Everyone soon was out of the room except for Po and Tigress.

"Po, Thank you for making this birthday a one to remember," Tigress said smiling.

"I told you I would do it and I did!" Po said. Tigress chuckled at that comment.

"Good night Po, thanks again," Tigress said.

"Good night Tigress," Po said. He went outside of the kitchen to find Master Shifu.

**(Outside of the kitchen: Po's POV):  
><strong>

"Master Shifu, can I ask you something?" Po asked the red panda.

"Of course," Master Shifu replied.

"Well, today when I was at the orphanage, I saw a couple of cubs. There was a panda cub and a tiger cub. They were both sitting in the corner away from all the other children. I went over to them and saw they were crying. I asked them why and the panda said that she had been bullied by some children and the tiger said he was being called a monster. The caretaker said they have been there for about four years. She said no one would take them because of financial reasons and because they were afraid. Well, I would like to adopt both the cubs, may I? I would take full responsibility over them and take care of both of them as if they were my own kids," Po told the master. The master was shocked that Po would ask a question like that.

"Absolutely not, we have a responsibility here panda and that is to take care of the village, not kids!" The master yelled to the panda.

"Master Shifu, please! These cubs are probably bullied every single day. They have lived in that orphanage for four years! Being bullied every day for four years is torture, emotionally and physically. I know how it feels! That is too long to be without the love of a parent or a guardian. If you give me permission to adopt them, I will be that parent who will love each cub no matter what happens, please let me adopt them," Po said practically begging him.

"No, we have too much here to do. Our hands are full, taking care of the Valley of Peace, guarding the Jade Palace, your training, fighting bandits… should I go on?" Master Shifu said.

"I can handle all of that, and two cubs master. I can handle anything life throws at me, please! What if Master Oogway didn't let you adopt Tigress huh?" Po said.

"Panda, that was a completely different situation," Master Shifu said shocked. He couldn't think of anything else to say to him because it is the same situation.

"No it is not!" Po exclaimed. After he said that Tigress walked in.

"Po is right, it is the same situation," Tigress said with her arms crossed.

"Maser Tigress, where you overhearing Po's and my conversation?" Master Shifu said astonished.

"Yes I was, but that is not important right now. What is important is giving Po permission to adopt the cubs he mentioned before," Tigress said.

"Yes and he is not allowed to that is final," Master Shifu said stressed out.

"Master Shifu, let Po adopted the cubs. I know what it is like to be alone in an orphanage without a parents love and comfort. It is pure torture, knowing that no one wants you because the parents are afraid. Please master, I will also help Po in caring for the children if you allow Po to adopt them," Tigress said.

"Fine, I give up. You and Po are allowed to adopt the cubs. Remember, children are not easy; they are a lot of work. They are now you guys responsibility. You may ask for the rest of the five, Po's father and me if you need help, but you have to act as every day is normal. Train as you normally would and help those who are in need as well. Good luck," Master Shifu said. This made Po very excited.

"Thank you so much Master Shifu. You won't be disappointed. Can we teach the kids kung fu as we train?" Po asked happily.

"Of course, that is a very excellent idea."

"Thanks, should we pick the children up tomorrow?" Po asked.

"Whenever you guys feel it is right, good night Po and Tigress," the red panda said leaving to go to his room to rest for the night.

"Thank you so much Tigress," Po said facing her.

"For what?" Tigress asked.

"For making Master Shifu say yes to adopt the kids!" Po said happily.

"You are welcome, I just didn't want the kids go through the same thing as I did any longer. So, what are the kid's names?" Tigress asked.

"Well the four year old female panda is named Yuan and the four and half year old male tiger is named Lì," Po said.

"Wow, they sound very fascinating,"

"They are, are you going to come to Bao Gu to adopt them with me or is it just going to be under my name?" Po asked.

"I'll come too, they will be under both our care," Tigress said.

"They are going to be so excited. You know Lì idolizes you," Po said smiling.

"Really, I wonder why?" Tigress questioned the panda.

"I am not sure honestly. You can Lì tomorrow," Po said.

"I guess, good night Po, see you tomorrow," Tigress said.

"Good night Tigress," Po said.

"Oh and Po," Tigress said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the amazing birthday experience, I truly enjoyed it. I will never forget it,"

"No problem, that is what friends are for," Po said. The two warriors said their final good nights and left each other's present.

**(Tigress' POV): **

_Wow, Po and I are going to adopt the two little cubs. This is going to be very interesting. I am so glad that Po found Yuan and __Lì__ and we get to adopted them. No child or children should be left at an orphanage for that long without the care of an adult who loves them. I hate how adults are scared to try something different. That is the one thing I absolutely can't stand, someone being turned away because of their look. Po is such a good person, being able to looking past the looks and see what lies in the heart. Only very few people can do that and he is one of them. I still can't believe what he did today though. He threw me an amazing birthday, which no one has ever done for me, and helped Yuan and __Lì get adopted. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out they are being adopted by Po and me. Wow, Po and I are going to be parents. This is… amazing, looks like that dream I had a while ago is coming true after all._

**That is it for chapter 7! Wow, that was actually the longest I ever written! I have put the meaning of the names below. REVIEW below please! **

**Yuan- shining peace**

**Lì- strength **

**Rong- martial **


	8. Meeting Yuan and Lì

**Hey guys! Thank you to those who reviewed on my last chapter! Here is chapter 8 of New Emotions, REIVEW please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! **

**(Jade Palace: Tigress' POV): **

The sun rose over the beautiful Valley of Peace. The village was quiet since no one was awake. The only ones who were awake were Po and Tigress. The two warriors are excited today because they get to adopt Yuan and Lì.

The feline was in her room getting ready to go to Bao Gu orphanage. She hasn't been there in forever, so she was a little nervous to go back to the place which she loathes. Tigress decided to wear the gold vest that she bought yesterday; she did want to look nice for the cubs. She also wore the necklace Po found at the orphanage. Right when she got done, the morning gong rang and she went outside her room and waited for Master Shifu. A few seconds later he came and saw that both Po and Tigress were outside their rooms.

"Morning master," the warriors said bowing.

"Morning, are you two going to the orphanage now?" Mater Shifu asked.

"Yes master," the panda and tiger said.

"Okay, hope you have fun and be careful," Master Shifu said and then left, leaving Po and Tigress alone.

"Are you ready to go?" Po asked Tigress.

"Yup, let's get going."

**(Bao Gu orphanage: Tigress' POV): **

The warriors walked a little bit more than an hour to reach the orphanage. When Po and Tigress got into Bao Gu, all the children ran up to the masters and started to jump up and down in excitement, except for Yuan and Lì who were sitting where they were yesterday. Yuan was wearing a dark blue dress with a lotus flower on it. Lì was wearing his silver pants. The caretaker came over and calmed the children down.

"Alright children, get back to what you were doing," the caretaker said. The children 'awed' in disappointment, but did what they were told to do. "Sorry about that, the children just get excited when they see someone famous," She told Po and Tigress.

"It's alright, we don't mind it," Po said smiling.

"That's good. Hello, Tigress, how have you been?" She asked Tigress.

"Fine," Tigress said simply in a monotone.

"Okay, so what brings you two here?" She asked kindly.

"We would like to adopt Yuan and Lì," Po said excitedly.

"Really, oh that is so great! They are going to be so excited! I'll go ahead and tell them," the caretaker said in happiness.

"Actually, may we tell them?" Po asked.

"Sure, I'll get the paper work ready till then," she said happily.

"She sure seemed happy," Tigress said.

Po and Tigress walked over to the cubs. Po noticed they were in the same position as yesterday, except they weren't crying.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet someone," Po said. The kids turned around and saw that Master Tigress was standing in front of them!

"Master Tigress!" The kids screamed. Yuan and Lì got up from where they were sitting and gave her a hug. Tigress bent down to the kid's level and gave them a hug. The kids released her after a few more seconds.

"I can't believe I am meeting the awesome Master Tigress, I am so thrilled. I never thought I would have this opportunity; it is such a wonderful moment!" Lì said excitedly.

"I am glad that you feel that way. Your name is Lì right?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Po told me yesterday. I like that name, Lì, it means strength, am I correct?" Tigress asked.

"Yes Master Tigress," Lì said.

"No need for formalities, just call me Tigress," she said to the little cub.

"Alright!" Lì said happily.

"So guys guess what?" Po said smiling at the two cubs.

"What?" They asked eagerly.

"Today is you last day here at the orphanage!" Po said. The kids looked at him confused, not comprehending what he had just said.

"What do you mean?" Yuan asked.

"Tigress and I are here to adopt both of you. You get to come home and live with us at the Jade Palace!" Po said smiling even wider. The kid's eyes went wide and gave their new parents a large smile.

"Really?" The cubs said excitedly.

"Yes, you are both going to be staying with us, the rest of the five and Master Shifu," Tigress said.

Yuan and Lì were so excited; words can't even describe their excitement. The cubs never thought this day would come; to have someone adopted them and not be afraid of what they were. They were both so grateful to both Po and Tigress for seeing past what creature they were and seeing them for their personalities.

"Thank you both so much. We never thought this would happen to us. We are both so thankful to both of you, words can't even describe the way we feel. Thank you again," Lì said smiling.

"You are welcome; it is our pleasure to take you guys in. It is going to be very fun and exciting to have both of you stay in the Jade Palace," Tigress said also smiling.

"Okay Po and Tigress, I have the paper work for you guys to fill out and then Yuan and Lì can come home with you," the sheep said.

"Alright, Yuan and Lì, how's about you go and get your stuff and then we will leave," Tigress said.

"Okay," Yuan and Lì said together. They went to their dormitories and gather their belongings.

Po and Tigress were done filling out the necessary paper work. Tigress had told Po she was going to check on Lì and Po said he would do the same with Yuan.

When Tigress entered Lì's room, she was completely shocked. This was her old room. She recognized this room in a heartbeat. This is where she spends the majority of her time as a child. She looked at the room and it was pretty much the same as she left it here, except there were a few changes. Instead of her red lotus flower bed, there was a golden Chinese Symbol which symbolized strength and the blanket was black. Some of the room was a little burnt up which made the feline wonder what happened. She saw Lì sitting in a corner away from the door facing he wall. He was sitting down and he had his knees against his chest, his arms were wrapped around them and he had his head was resting on his arms. Tigress walked over and sat next to Lì and began to speak.

"Hey Lì, what's wrong?" Tigress asked in a motherly voice. She placed a paw on his back gently.

"Nothing's wrong," he said trying to fool the wise tiger, but she was not convinced. She can easily sense when someone is not feeling good or is lying.

"Don't try to fool me Lì, I can easily tell that you are not alright as you say you are," Tigress said in a caring tone. The cub sighed in defeat. He knew he had to tell her now. 

"Yuan and I were walking to our rooms. Yuan had already got to her room, but mine was a little bit further down. A little piglet and bunny stood in my way before I could walk any farther. I knew both of them and loathe them equally. The piglet started to talk and told me that they were glad that someone adopted me. She started off in a very sweet tone, but then she started to speak in a ruder and obnoxious tone. She stated that the orphanage was finally going to be a more enjoyable and happier place since Yuan and I were leaving for good. I didn't say anything because I knew better than to carry on a conversation that will result in a fight. So then the bunny knew I wasn't going to say something so she said, 'you aren't going to say something you ugly, useless monster.' She spoke slowly when she said monster, knowing I hate being called that. I then spoke telling her that 'I shouldn't waste my breath talking to some low life who have to bring others down to make their lives enjoyable and amusing.' She then stood there a little shocked and I pushed both past the bunny and piglet and ran to my room," He said sadly letting a couple of tears fall form the corner of his eyes. Tigress grabbed Lì and placed him in her lap making Lì face her. She took her paw and wiped his tears away.

"First Lì, I must say you have astounding vocabulary for the age that you are. Second, the way you responded to them was very well done, a little over board, but better than most people would handle being spoken to like that. Third, don't ever listen to anything people say negative about you. You are not a monster, you are a just a little boy. You are different than most people have been used to. Lì, I have lived the same life. People called me a monster and were terrified of me. No one would ever play with me or talk to me. I used to sit here, in this very same room, trying to ignore what people said to me. It eventually got to me and I used to use those words to push people away. I told people that they should be afraid of me, that I was a monster. That was wrong though; don't follow the same path as I did. Push the negative away and replace them with positives," Tigress said.

"But nothing is positive about me, looks at me," Lì said pointing to himself. 

"There are so many things. Like you are strong, intelligent, more matured, unique, and very handsome," Tigress said smiling. Lì giggled a bit.

"Me?" He questioned Tigress.

"Yes you," Tigress said laughing and tickled him a bit. This put a smile on Lì's face.

"Thank you Tigress," He said hugging her. This shocked her a bit as the young cub wrapped his small arms around her neck. She hugged him back.

"For what Lì?" She asked not knowing what she has done.

"For finally giving me a home, for caring and listening to my problems, and most importantly understanding who I am," he said.

"You are welcome Lì, you can always talk to me. I am always there for you."

A few seconds later, Po and Yuan came into Lì's room. Yuan went to Lì. She sat next to him and Po joined them.

"Nice room Lì, how come it is a little burnt though?" Po questioned. Yuan looked at Lì with wide eyes. No one noticed, but Lì did.

"Thank you and it is a long story. Can I tell you when we arrive at the Jade Palace?" Lì said.

"Sure little buddy, whenever you feel comfortable," Po said patting him on the back. He smiled. Yuan looked at Lì and spoke.

"Did you get your necklace?" Yuan asked sweetly.

"Yeah I am wearing it," He said pointing to the necklace. It was a circle with the Chinese Symbol for bright. "Did you get yours?" Lì asked.

"Yup," She said smiling. Her necklace was the same, except it had the symbol for water.

"Alright, let's get going." Po said excitedly. Tigress chuckled at his child like personality. Yuan took note of this and smirked. She was going to be keeping an eye on those two.

The new family left the room and went out of the Bao Gu Orphanage for good. The walk back to the Jade Palace was very entertaining for the four. They shared different interest and Po told stories about the mission's they had. They arrived at the stairs of the Jade Palace in about one hour. Yuan looked at up and saw the enemy of Po.

"We have to walk all of that?" Yuan asked.

"Aw come on, it isn't that bad," Lì said.

"Yes it is, I hate stairs," Yuan said crossing her arms.

"How's about I carry you up the stairs?" Tigress asked.

"Okay, thank you Tigress," Yuan said happily.

"How come I can't carry her?" Po asked.

"Because you actually have to be able to walk up the stairs first without crawling," Tigress said smirking.

"Fine, you win," Po said.

"Don't I always?" Tigress asked hypothetically speaking.

Everyone else walked up the steps and finally arrived at the Jade Palace.

"I am getting better at this," Po said proudly.

"Yes, this time you didn't bounce all the way down," Tigress said. Yuan and Lì laughed at this. Tigress put Yuan back on the ground.

"Thank you Tigress," Yuan said.

"No problem," She said.

Moments later, Grandmaster Shifu arrived at the front doors.

"Ah, Po and Tigress, you are back. Are they the cubs you spoke of yesterday?" Master Shifu questioned Po.

"Yes, this is Yuan," Po said pointing at Yuan. "And this is Lì," Po said pointing at Lì. Lì gave Master Shifu a very small, shy smile while Yuan smiled like Po usually does.

"Hello Grandmaster Shifu," Yuan and Lì said bowing.

"Hello there and no need for formalities. Just call me Master Shifu," He said. "Let's go inside, it is getting a bit chilly out here," Master Shifu said motioning the four to come inside. The warriors walked in first with their cubs behind them.

"When can we introduce Yuan and Lì to the rest of the furious five?" Tigress asked the master.

"We can go ahead and do that. They have all woken up by now, but they do not know about the adoption. I thought it would be more fun to see the look on their faces seeing you two with children," Master Shifu said smirking. His statement made both Po and Tigress blush a little bit.

"Master Shifu… and fun in the same sentence? That doesn't go right," Po whispered to Tigress hoping Shifu hadn't heard that. He was wrong; as always.

"Po, even an old master likes to have a little fun," Master Shifu said.

This comment shocked the four. The walk to the kitchen was silent, everybody was in thought. When they were near the corridors of the kitchen, Po told Yuan and Lì that they should wait outside, it would be more interesting that way.

"Hey guys!" Po said entering the door to the kitchen with the feline. He saw Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey sitting at the table with a bowl of dumplings.

"Hey Po," The rest of the furious five said.

"I want to introduce you guys to somebody," Po said. That was his signal to let Yuan and Lì come in. The gang was shocked, out of words. Vipers eyes were wide, well everybody eyes were. Crane's mouth was opened, Mantis fainted, and Monkey had the same look as Crane did.

"You were right Master Shifu, this was funny," Po said laughing a bit.

"I told you they would end up together, in your faces!" Viper said excitedly. Suddenly, everyone was laughing.

"W-what no! Tigress and I just adopted Yuan and Lì, we are not together," Po said in a shaky voice. His face was turning red every second. Tigress face was red as well.

"You guys better change the subject fast, or my fist will be in one of your faces," Tigress growled. Everybody quickly stopped laughing and did as Tigress said. Mantis broke the silent.

"So, what are the cub's names?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, they are so adorable," Viper said. Yuan and Lì blushed a little bit, but thanked her for the complement.

"Well her name is Yuan," Tigress said pointing to the small panda. "And this is Lì," Tigress said pointing at the tiger cub.

"So Yuan and Lì, how's about you tell us some things about yourself," Crane suggested. The gang nodded their head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll go first," Yuan said smiling. "I was brought to the orphanage a couple of months after I was born, I don't remember though, I was told that. The only thing to remind me of mom and dad was this necklace I had on me since I was born. I lived at the orphanage for four years," Yuan said.

"Four years? How come no one adopted you for that long, I would have adopted you in a second, you're so precious," Viper said again. Yuan giggled.

"Thank you, but people though I would be a financial problem to them because of the all the food I eat," Yuan said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," Viper said feeling guilty.

"No, it's alright, honestly."

"Alright, so Lì, what about you?" Monkey asked.

"I was also brought to the orphanage a couple of months after I was born. My parents also left me this chain as a remembrance of them. I am a year older than Yuan though. I met Yuan when I was sitting in a corner alone. I was just called a monster by some bunnies and she came over and tried to comfort me. I told her to leave me alone, that I was too dangerous for her, that I would hurt her. She wouldn't leave me alone, I gave up then, and that's how we became friends," he said.

"Sounds like some people we know," Crane whispered to Monkey implying Po and Tigress. Monkey snickered while Viper smacked him upside the head and hissed at him,

"So what about all the burnt parts in your room?" Po asked ignoring Cranes comment.

"Well, it will be easier if I showed you, do you have something hard which isn't very valuable? I don't want the action I am about to demonstrate to harm anyone," Lì suggested.

"You can use the adversary in the training hall," Tigress said.

"Alright," Lì said.

The gang walked over to the training hall. Po got the adversary out and put it a little away from Lì. He jumped in the air then spun around when he was at his highest. When he came down, he did a couple of flips and spun on the ground. On his final spin, he put both hands out straight, releasing a gold color of light at the adversary. When he was doing his final spins, the symbol started to glow as the same gold color. After a few seconds, the adversary was glowing and caught on fire. Po's eyes went wide at the fire.

Before anyone could react, Yuan stepped next to Lì and did a different technique. It was simpler than Lì's. All she did was spin three times and put her arms out. Instead of a gold color though, it was an aqua color of light that came out of her paw. The symbol on her necklace started to glow a blue color during her form. Then the adversary turned blue and the fire was out.

All the masters were shocked. No one has ever seen something that unique and powerful in their life, well except when Po used inner peace to catch Shen's cannon balls, but other than that this was their first time experience something like that. No one spoke for a couple of minutes until Master Shifu spoke.

"How did you do that? That was spectacular," Master Shifu said.

"You are not afraid of us?" Lì asked sadly.

"Not at all, that was very unique and phenomenal performance. How did you learn that move? No one in all of Kung Fu history has been able to do that," Master Shifu told Lì and Yuan.

"Really?" Yuan asked Master Shifu.

"Yes, how did you learn the move?" he asked.

"No one really taught us. One day, when we found out about the furious five, we were just trying to preform one of Master Tigress' forms and suddenly this gold colored light came out of my paws. That's when more people started to call me a monster. I have always hated that I can just make fire come out of my hands, destroying more things," Lì said sadly.

"You are not a monster Lì. You guys are unique beyond words. You can do techniques which no other masters could ever preform. Only one out of millions of master could do it and he created it so many centuries ago. Today, you demonstration the performance of taking the two of the four main elements and used it against your opponent, that is not a monster, it is being a hero," Master Shifu told the cubs.

"A-a hero? No one has ever told us that," Lì said.

"Now someone has, I do not lie. Whatever I tell you is true."

"Thank you Master Shifu," Yuan said.

"It is my pleasure," Master Shifu said.

"Hey Tigress, how come you been so quite since the kitchen?" Viper asked.

"Just been thinking is all," Tigress responded.

"Thinking about how you and Po finally have little cubs?" Viper said smirking. Tigress grew a bit red.

"N-no. I just been thinking about the today's events is all," Tigress said.

"Haha sure you are," Viper said.

"I-I am!"

"Whenever you lie, you stutter," Viper said simply. The feline knew she was defeated, but she wasn't going to admit to that.

"So, maybe I am just cold," She said.

"No it isn't. It is summer and it is burning up in here, how can you be cold?" Viper asked.

"Fine, I was thinking about the cubs, I wasn't thinking anything romantic about Po," Tigress said.

"I never said you were thinking of Po in a romantic way," Viper said.

"You implied it though," Tigress said pointing it out.

"No, it was never implied."

"Alright ladies, if you two can stop gossiping, I would like to know where Yuan and Lì will be sleeping. We do not have any more rooms available at the Jade Palace," Master Shifu said interrupting their conversation.

"Sorry about that master and I guess Po and I could each have one of the cubs to sleep in our rooms, I am sure Po wouldn't mind,"

"Excellent idea. Lì will sleep in your room and Yuan will sleep in Po's room, is this arrangement alright?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yes master," Tigress said.

"Good, you can go ahead and show Lì where he will be sleeping. Tell Po what I have just informed you," Master Shifu said.

"Yes master," Tigress responded again.

"This conversation isn't over," Viper said slithering off.

"I wish it was," Tigress mumbled.

"What conversation is she speaking of?" Master Shifu asked.

"It isn't anything important," Tigress said.

"It looks like it. Viper seemed to be pretty serious, and as we all know she isn't the most serious instead she is the more relaxed and calm one."

"Yes, but it is more important to her because she is trying to prove a fact that is absolutely bizarre and imaginary," Tigress said hoping he would leave.

"Well if it is so not important, how come I am not allowed to know?" Master Shifu asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are just as nagging as Viper," Tigress muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, what was that you just said?" 

"Fine, Viper has been trying to get me to admit that there is some romantic connection between Po and I, but there isn't."

"I think I have to agree with Viper on this one," Master Shifu said leaving a very confused tiger alone.

"Wait!" Tigress said confused.

_Why does everybody think I have a romantic attraction to the panda? I need to know! I am sick of everybody telling me this and not explaining it to me. _Tigress thought.

The still confused tiger went over to Po. He was talking to Yuan and Lì. He looked very exciting and interested, probably about the performance that the cubs demonstrated a little while back.

"Excuse me Po, I have to inform you on the sleeping arrangements," Tigress said.

"Oh for who?" Po said stupidly.

"Po, really?" Tigress said.

"Oh I got it now, so where will Yuan Lì be sleeping?" Po asked.

"Yuan will be sleeping with you and Lì will be sleeping with me," Tigress said.

"Alright, that sounds great!" Po said.

**That is it for chapter 8 of New Emotions. Please REVIEW below! Hit that button, please? **


	9. Play Time

**Hello there, thank you guys for reviewing on my previous chapters. Please continue to do so with my future chapters too! I would love it. Enjoy and REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**(Jade Palace: Tigress' POV): **

After Tigress told Po about the sleeping arrangements, she asked him if he can watch the cubs for a few minutes. Po nodded in agreement and Tigress left the training hall. Tigress went over to Master Shifu who was in the Hall of Warriors. Tigress needed to know why Shifu agreed with Viper that she and Po have a romantic connection. It was killing her not to know. She doesn't like to be told things indirectly, she is a warrior and likes to be told direct orders and responds.

"Master Shifu, how come you agreed with Viper?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Agree with what?" Master Shifu said stalling. He wanted his daughter to figure out this by herself. She needs to realize what her feelings are for Po on her own.

"That Po and I have some relationship," she said annoyed and a little mad.

"Oh that, yes I agree with Viper," Master Shifu said even though Tigress already knew that.

"Why though?" Tigress exclaimed getting even more annoyed that her master won't give her the reason for his statement.

"I cannot tell you that Tigress. You must learn that on your own, you have to realize what you feel towards Po and see if Viper and I are correct."

"But master, I don't feel anything, especially towards the panda," the feline responded coldly.

"Everyone feels something, whether it is hate, anger, happiness or love."

"But-," Tigress got cut off by Master Shifu.

"No buts. Remember what I told you a couple of nights ago. You are not hardcore, you have feelings, you have to find them and embrace it," he said leaving.

The feline growled slightly. She is very annoyed that no one was giving her a direct answer. Why was everyone telling her that she had to find out on her own? She walked back outside of the training hall to see the cubs. She saw Po playing with Yuan and Lì. She mentally smiled at how Po can easily entertain children while she had to pretend and actually try to. She thought that it was his childish mind that helped him.

"Hey Tigress, you want to play?" Yuan asked with Po and Lì standing next to her.

"I don't know how to play," Tigress said truthfully. She never played with children when she was younger. Everyone was afraid of her so she never had been played.

"It is not that hard Tigress, just watch me," Po said enthusiastically.

"Alright, I guess."

Po started to run around like a maniac. The kids started to laugh and chase him. He screamed, "You can't get the Dragon Warrior." His statement turned to be false. The kids jumped on him making Po fall to the ground with the kids on his belly. The three laughed while the feline just stood there.

"So running around is playing?" Tigress questioned Po.

"That and making funny noises while doing it or you can do the other kids games," Po informed Tigress.

"Like what?" Tigress asked. 

"Just try to remember the stuff you used to play when you were a cub."

"I never played any games," Tigress said.

"Really, well that is about to change. Hey kids you want to play Monkey in the Middle?" Po asked. The kids nodded.

"Alright, I will go get Monkey," Tigress said about to actually get Monkey. Tigress thought that this is what he meant. Po laughed at this.

"No Tigress, we don't actually use a monkey or Monkey, we just act like one," Po said still laughing quietly.

"Huh?" Tigress asked confused. Po moved to the middle of Yuan and Lì. Yuan started to throw a ball over Po's head to Lì. Po jumped in the air trying to get the ball. Lì caught it threw the ball under Po's leg and Po looked down to see that Yuan caught it. Po said, "I'm gonna getcha!" Po started running toward Yuan direction. Yuan gave shriek and threw the ball as fast as she could to Lì. They continue to tease Po with the ball until he finally caught it.

"So why is it called Monkey in the Middle?" Tigress asked.

"It is called that because the person in the middle acts like a monkey while trying to get the ball."

"Alright, I guess I will play it for the kids," Tigress said walking to the center where Po was originally standing. Yuan threw the ball to Lì past Tigress side and Tigress tried going for it, but the cubs were different. Whenever she saw someone play this game, she seen people do it, but never actually played it or knew the name, they would just throw it up in the air. The cubs have strategy and speed. The game went on for five minutes. Tigress was getting frustrated that she couldn't get the ball. Even though this is a game for a child, Tigress still likes to win, no matter what type of game or fight it is. Lì threw the ball over Tigress head. Tigress jumped up in the air and caught the ball with her tail. She landed to the ground proudly, but the ball fell out of tail and bounced off her head, which made her fall. Yuan, Po and Lì laughed at this. The ball then hit the wall and hit Po on the back of his head making him fall to the ground in front of Tigress. They were now a few inches of touching the others face. The two got up from where they were and brushed the dirt and dust off.

"I hate this game," Tigress mumbled and rubbing her head where the ball hit her.

"You looked like you were having fun," Po said nudging her in the arm. She growled slightly at his rightness.

"That's because I finally got the ball and I won," Tigress said.

"Games aren't always about winning, it is about having fun, which you did," Master Shifu said coming into the scene.

"Master Shifu, were you spying on us?" Tigress questioned her master.

"Yes," He simply answered.

"I thought it was you who said you shouldn't spy on the students or the master," she said reminding him of his rule.

"That is true, but this is more of an observation, besides no harm was done," Master Shifu said wisely.

"I guess so," Tigress mumbled.

_The only harm done is that I have been humiliated by a stupid ball, but I guess it wasn't such a bad game after all. _Tigress though a bit annoyed.

"Good and besides, this totally makes up for the fact that you eavesdropped on Po's and mine last night's conversation," Master Shifu said smirking.

"Yeah sorry about that," the feline said.

"You were spying on Po?" Yuan asked.

"Well, I heard yelling and I wanted to see if anyone was in trouble," she said.

"Oh okay then. Can we continue to play Tigress?" Yuan asked sweetly.

"I don't think so. It is getting dark and we need to eat, but we can play tomorrow, is that alright?" she asked both the cubs. They nodded in agreement. The five creatures went back inside and into the kitchen, so Po could start cooking his noodles. Everybody was at the kitchen waiting to be served. Mantis was tapping his chopsticks on the table wanting the food to calm his hungry stomach. Viper was getting very annoyed with Mantis' behavior, so she wacked him and made him fall. Everyone laughed at this except for Tigress who just thanked her for stopping Mantis. In a few minutes, Po finished making his noodles and serves the nine people there.

"Here you guys eat up while it is hot," Po said. He sat down next to Tigress and started to eat his food. The gang finished their food and headed off to their quarters. Po, Tigress, Yuan and Lì were near Po's room.

"Hey guys, could you go ahead and go inside, Po and I would like to talk privately for a few minutes," Tigress asked the cubs. They nodded and Tigress said goodnight to Yuan and Po said goodnight to Lì. The two went into their rooms leaving Po and Tigress by themselves.

"So that was fun today," Po told Tigress.

"Yeah, you are really good with kids," Tigress complimented him.

"Maybe it is because I have a mind of one," Po said gently knocking his head. The comment made both of them laughed quietly.

"At least you were good with them, I barely did anything," Tigress said.

"You did a lot better than you think you did, trust me," Po said.

"Thanks," Tigress said.

"No problem, hey tomorrow you want to go down to the village and get some supplies for them?" Po asked Tigress.

"Sure, that way we can find out more about them," Tigress said.

"Yeah, and we can show Yuan and Lì to my dad. He is going to love it!" Po said.

"Yeah, I bet he would enjoy meeting them. Can I ask you a question Po?" Tigress asked quietly.

"Sure, what is your question?"

"Well, everybody lately has been getting annoying lately. They all think we have some romantic connection and I tried to ask them why they think so, but no one gives me an answer. Do you know or has anyone asked you about it?"

"Well… I guess I have been teased about that particular question. They all think I have a huge crush on you or something, but were just friends, we are friends right?" Po asked.

"Yes Po, we are friends. I just been frustrated because I hate it when Viper does this to me," Tigress said.

"Oh well, just believe what your heart says and don't listen to anyone else," Po said trying to give some good advice.

"Thanks, goodnight Po," Tigress said.

"Night Tigress," Po said.

**(In Po's room: Po's POV):**

Po entered his room and Yuan was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Po walked up to her.

"How come you are not on the bed?" Po asked kindly.

"Oh, I didn't know that it was for me, I thought it was yours," Yuan said shyly.

"Well, it is yours to sleep on," Po said smiling.

"Thanks, but where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the floor, it's no big deal," Po said.

"No, I don't want to be a bother, I'll sleep on the floor," Yuan said going against Po.

"You won't be any trouble, here I got an idea," Po said. He got on the bed roll and he picked Yuan up and put her on his belly. Yuan giggled when Po put her on his belly.

"Thank you Po. Can I ask you a small question?"

"Sure ask away," Po said.

"Are you and Tigress in a relationship?" Yuan asked.

"U-uh n-n-o, were j-just friends," Po said stuttering. His face started to become red from the embarrassment.

"Are you sure, every time someone mentions you two being together, you both blush deeply, you both flirt and you were talking about it just a few minutes ago," Yuan mentioned.

"Well, we don't blush or flirt and were you spying on us?" Po asked.

"Well these walls aren't sound proof," Yuan stated.

"Uh, goodnight Yuan," Po said unsure of how to respond to her comment.

"Night baba," Yuan said sleepily. Po smiled when Yuan called him baba. He looked down on his belly and smiled that he sees his little girl sleeping with him. Po's dream of having a family is coming true. He put one of his arms around the cub and went to sleep.

**(Tigress room: Tigress' POV):**

Lì was in the same position as Yuan was, sitting on the floor not knowing he had his own bed.

"Hey Lì, why aren't you in my bed?"

"I didn't know where to sleep," Lì said shyly.

"Well, I'll go ahead and help you up," Tigress said. Tigress picked Lì up and put him on her bed roll and put the blanket on him.

"Thank you, goodnight mama," Lì said going to sleep. Tigress was about to tell him she wasn't his mother, but she looked at him. She watched him sleeping, his chest rising and collapsing as he was breathing. Lì looked like he could be the feline's son. They were identical almost, except he had a more masculine look obviously. When she heard him calling her his mama, she was taken by surprise. Tigress never thought of being a mother, the title completely shocked her, but in a good way. She started to feel warm inside and gave Lì a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Lì, sweet dreams," Tigress whispered to her adopted son. Tigress soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**That is it. I kind of used some ideas from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Kung Fu Day Care). The shows are getting somewhat better, so I would consider watching them. Especially the one I mentioned above. REVIEW please! **


	10. Threats in the Valley

**Hey guys! Thank you for the previous reviews and do continue to REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! **

**(Jade Palace: Tigress' POV): **

The sun rose over the Valley of Peace, signaling it is a new day. Today, everybody had slept in; including Master Shifu decided to take a break. Tigress and Lì both woke up a couple of hours after the sun rose, which is about ten o'clock. They were talking and enjoying the each other's company. Yuan knocked on the door during their conversation.

"Who is it?" Tigress asked.

"It's Yuan, can I come in?" Yuan asked.

"Sure, you don't have to knock, just come on in," Tigress said sweetly.

"Oh, thank you," she said.

"How's my little girl doing?" Tigress asked picking Yuan up and placing her in her lap.

"Good, Po won't wake up though and it is ten o'clock," Yuan said.

"Well, there is a way to wake him up," Tigress said smirking. She started to tell Yuan and Lì what her plan was. It was a little playful, cheesy, and common way to wake up a sleeping panda, but the reaction of the panda's face is what Tigress wants to see.

The children and the feline tiptoed into the Dragon Warrior's room and began their innocent plan. Tigress saw that the panda was deep in sleep, giving small snores. She would randomly hear the words 'dumplings' or 'you can't defeat me.' Tigress chuckled. She was stunned when she heard her own name slip out of his mouth. She wondered why he would say her name in his sleep. Maybe he was dreaming about her? Preposterous!

The feline pushed the idea aside and went ahead with the childish plan. Tigress threw the freezing cold water on the panda along with the bucket on his face. The panda immediately shot up shaking the cold water onto Tigress and the cubs. The three laughed at the way his face looked after he took the bucket off his head. The panda continued to dry off most of the water that soaked his fur.

"Very funny guys," Po said cranky. 

"Well somebody wasn't waking up," Tigress said.

"Yeah, but who came blame me?" Po said. "But there will be consequences Tigress," He said in a teasing way. The feline walked up to him and stood on her toes and whispered loud enough for the cubs and him to hear.

"You have to catch me first," Tigress said in a childlike, but seductive tone. Then, in a blink of an eye, she disappeared out of the room. The panda ran out as soon as he could.

The rest of the furious five came out of their quarters and because of the commotions outside. They saw Po chasing Tigress around, usually it is the other way though. Monkey asked Yuan what happened and then the furious five understood. They watched Po slip a few times because of all the water they threw at him. One of his slips caused him to collide with Tigress and the two tangled each other and landed on the floor. Tigress was below Po, but he didn't crush her. Tigress was on the ground with her arms above her head and Po got his paws connected with hers.

"Well you got me, what are you going to do with me?" Tigress said in the same tone as earlier.

"I will-," Po was saying but Mantis cut him off.

"Please don't finish that sentence," Mantis said. The two were blushing and yelled at Mantis for his immature thoughts.

"MANTIS, I was thinking nothing like that!" Po exclaimed embarrassed.

"Sure you weren't," Mantis said.

"You are a very annoying little bug," Tigress said.

"And you are a tiger who is in denial," Viper said.

"Shut it Viper," Tigress said annoyed knowing she was referring to her denial of her being in love with the panda.

"So why are you still in that position, someone looks comfortable like that," Viper said smirking. Everyone laughed at this except Tigress and Po who quickly got off each other with even more blush appearing.

"As I said before Viper, shut it!" Tigress said embarrassed.

"So when are we going to leave to go to the valley?" Po asked enthusiastically.

"We can leave now, if you like," Tigress suggested.

"Aw, are you two going on a date?" Mantis said chuckled acting like Viper.

"No, we are going to show Yuan and Lì the Valley of Peace," Po said.

"That is an excellent idea Po," Master Shifu said coming in. Tigress was glad that he didn't see the little scene before or did he?

"Yeah, they are going to love it!"

Yuan, Lì, Tigress and Po left to go to the valley shortly after breakfast was served. As the four walked through the Valley of Peace, they heard whispers and comments about how the two of the greatest warriors of China now have children accompany them. Po ignored it, but Tigress was starting to be a bit agitated at how the villagers thought that it was actually their kids. They arrived at Mr. Ping's restaurant shortly. There weren't many customers today.

"Hey dad," Po said when Mr. Ping gave him a hug. During their embrace, his father wrapped an apron around his waist.

"Hey son, how has it been up at the Jade Palace," Mr. Ping said

"Really dad, the apron?" Po said.

"Yes really," Mr. Ping said.

"I can't work today dad. I am showing a couple of new residents at the Jade Palace around. Do you want to meet them?" Po asked.

"Of course, the more the merrier!"

"Come on in guys." 

The figures definitely shocked the old goose. His eyes widened at the sight of the cubs.

"My dream of becoming a grandfather has finally become true! My little Po has children with Master Tigress! What a joyful day it is today! Oh and Po, you must be so happy, your dream came true as well!" Po's father said happily embarrassing him and Tigress both.

"DAD! Why must you humiliate me? These aren't Tigress and mine children, well they are, but we adopted them from Bao Gu Orphanage. This is Yuan and this is Lì," Po said.

"Hello Mr. Ping," Yuan and Lì said.

"Hey guys, how do you like staying at the Jade Palace with Po and Master Tigress?" Mr. Ping said.

"It is excellent. Po is wonderful as well as Tigress is," Lì said.

"Yeah, they are awesome," Yuan said in the same happy tone Po uses except feminine.

"That is good, would you guys like free tofu desert?" Mr. Ping asked the cubs.

"Sure, that sounds great," Yuan respond.

"What about you guys?" Mr. Ping asked Po and Tigress.

"I am fine Mr. Ping, but thank you for the offer," Tigress replied.

"Yeah, I am with her," Po replied.

"Alright, how's about the cubs and I eat together so I can get to know them a bit better?" Mr. Ping suggested.

"That is a very excellent suggestion. We will leave the three of you alone," Master Tigress said.

"Thank you, you and Po can go up to his old room, if you like," Mr. Ping said.

"That sounds great dad, bye!" Po said in a hurry. He didn't want his father to embarrass him anymore than he already had.

**(In Po's room: Tigress POV):  
><strong>

The two entered the Dragon Warrior's room in a few minutes. This was Tigress first time seeing the room he grew up in. She looked around, seeing posters of the furious five, the action figures of the furious five, throwing stars, and bowls for the noodles.

"Interesting room," Tigress said choosing her words carefully.

"Thanks," Po said. For a few minutes, nobody talked. "So where do you want to take Lì and Yuan today?" Po asked trying to start a conversation.

"I guess we should go to the clothing store, and then maybe the toy store and we should go ahead and get some groceries too. I think that would save Shifu some trouble," Tigress said.

"Yeah, that is a good idea," Po said. Tigress looked around the room again and noticed the throwing stars were next to her. She picked one up.

"You want to practice?" Tigress said holding up a throwing star.

"Sure, I haven't practice since I moved out of here," Po said in response to her question.

The two threw the stars at the target that Po created a while ago, but it was still in good shape. Tigress was throwing each star perfectly. Po was doing a lot better than he used to. They were enjoying this, just the two of them training and spending time. Every now and then, Tigress will give some pointers to Po and he will do what Tigress said right. They eventually stopped throwing the stars and talked about their past, present and future.

"So what happened after you had the catnip?" Po asked curiously.

"I don't want to say," Tigress said embarrassed.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Yes it can."

"Pwease?" Po asked in a childish tone, widening his eyes and sticking his lips out in the puppy dog face, and she knew she couldn't resist, especially when a cute panda does it.

"Fine, well I saw Viper and I started to ask her where her legs and arms went. Then I said she was a talking jump rope and I started to use her as an actual jump rope. She became sick afterwards after all the twists and turns. After that I saw Shifu and thought he was one of those gardening gnomes. I don't know how because he doesn't even have a pointy hat, well I guess his ears made me think it was the hat. I took him to the back of the palace and into the garden. I stuck him to the ground and kept signing that our garden was safe because of him. Shifu kept running away though and I panicked and said out garden gnome was running away. I kept chasing him and eventually, he hid under the bed so he wouldn't be caught by me again. So lesson is, don't give me catnip," Tigress said telling her story.

"Wow, that would have been very entertaining to watch," Po said.

"No, because you could have been a victim, and that wouldn't be fun."

"Eh, you never know Tigress."

"Yeah, but trust me, you never hear the end of it."

"Wow, never knew catnip could do that to someone."

"Yeah well now you know. Po, remember when we came in the restaurant and he was saying how his and your dreams came true, what exactly was your dream?" Tigress questioned Po.

"I don't want to say," Po said looking on the floor. He had the same embarrassed look on his face as Tigress did when she told her catnip story.

"You made me say my story now it is your turn," Tigress said.

"Do I have to?" Po said hoping she would say no and spare even more humiliation.

"Yes."

"Fine, my dr-," Po was saying, but Mr. Ping came in with Yuan and Lì.

"Hey guys, I think I have to go because of the customers, but I want to be visited by you guys," Mr. Ping said.

"Sure thing dad, see you later," Po said waving to his father.

"Bye son, congrats on the cubs, they are wonderful," Mr. Ping said exiting Po's room.

"So kids, which stores do you want to go to first?" Po asked the children.

"Anywhere really, I don't really mind," Yuan said.

"Alright, let's go to the clothing store first," Tigress replied.

"Why do all girls like shopping?" Po asked while everybody walking out of his room.

"I don't like shopping Po, I just want to get the shopping out of the way," Tigress replied.

"Oh, awesome idea then," Po said.

The two warriors with their cubs go to the clothing store where they sold children's clothing. Yuan had picked up two dresses and one training outfit. One of dresses was an emerald color with a yellow flower and the other dress was a purple dress with a gold flower on it. Her training outfit was an aqua colored vest with white pants. Lì bought another silver pants with bright orange fire streaks going down the side of his pants. Then he got a plain silver pant for training.

Tigress had told the boys and Yuan to go ahead to the next shop while she paid for the clothing. After the three had left, nobody was in the store except for the cashier who had to get something from the back. The feline waited patiently behind her desk. The cashier had been gone for five minutes and has not returned yet. As Tigress waited, a guy came in. He wore a cloak, so his description could not be told.

Tigress did not take notice of this mysterious creature, but what was about to happen next will change her life forever.

The creature went up to Tigress and grabbed her mouth with one of his paws and threw her against the wall. Tigress tried to struggle and break free, but the man was four times stronger than she was. She still tried to kick and punch her way free, which failed. The person removed his hand from her mouth and held her against the wall.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Tigress screamed as soon he released his paw from her mouth.

"Hello Tigress, such a long time since the last time I have seen you," the man said.

"I ask again, who are you?" Tigress screamed and tried to kick the man.

"Such a shame you can't recognize me by my voice, but then again, you were so young the last time I met you," the cloak man said touching her face gently. Tigress slapped his hand away.

"Look whatever you are doing here, I suggest you leave. If you do leave now I might let you leave with your life," Tigress growled.

"Oh Tigress, your little threat doesn't not scare me. I'll go ahead and tell you why I am here, but not who I am."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Tigress yelled again.

"So impatient child, but you were always like that, I guess something's never change. Now Tigress this would make much more sense if you remembered me, but oh well. Since you hurt me in the past, I will do the same to you."

"How did I hurt you?" Tigress said still with rage in her voice.

"That is for you to remember. I will hurt you, physically and emotionally," the man said.

"I am not afraid of anything, especially someone like you," Tigress snarled.

"Oh everybody is afraid of something."

"I am not. Nothing scares me," Tigress said.

"I will hurt you. I will hurt each person you love, one by one, including that fat panda," the man said with an evil laugh.

"I love no one especially Po," Tigress said. She did love her new cubs she adopted, but she wasn't going to put them in any danger.

"Don't try to deny it Tigress; you love him and those two new cubs with him. I believe they are yours. I will also hurt them, the furious five, your master, and most importantly, the Dragon Warrior," the man said.

"You will not lay a finger on any of them! Especially the cubs! If you do, I swear I will tear you limb by limb and feed them to the dogs!" Tigress screamed finally breaking out of the man's grasp.

Tigress threw countless kicks and punches towards the mysterious man. The man simply stood there and blocked each kick and punch with one hand. It was like Tai Lung trying to use the nerve attack on Po, not effective. The man laughed.

"Oh Tigress, after all these years of training I was excepting more of a fight."

The tiger ignored his comment and continue to fight. Soon the creature was becoming bored and held Tigress by her throat.

"I will be leaving now, but I will be returning. Enjoy those you love because soon you won't have any of them left," the man said evilly.

Tigress growled and tried to break free of his grasp, but it was no use. The man threw Tigress out of the store, making her fly and hit her against one of the building. The impact with the building caused the building to fall on her. Thankfully, the building did not crush Tigress to death, but did make her unconscious. If she hadn't got free of the building, then she would have been.

**(A toy store: Po's POV): **

The panda had arrived at the toy store so Yuan and Lì would have something to do in their spare time. Po began to wonder if Tigress was okay because she had been gone for seventeen minutes. He told the children to come with him to see if she was alright.

The three walked back to the shop where they sold the clothing and saw it had been a mess. Clothes were everywhere, desks were broken and some of the walls had been cracked. Po told the kids to go outside and wait for a few minutes to see if anyone was in the store. Po started to look around, but then the cubs came in and had terror in their eyes. They started to scream some things, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Alright kids, calm down, what is going on?" Po asked.

"T-tigress, she is hurt!" Lì said and started to cry. Po picked him up and wiped the tears that escaped his eyes.

"She will be okay, where is she?"

"Tigress is across the store! There is a crushed building next to her and she is not responding! Please let's hurry!" Yuan said pulling Po's arm.

Po and Lì came where Yuan directed him to go. He was definitely shocked what he saw. Tigress was lying next to a pile of bricks that once belonged to a building. She was bleeding a bit on her head and had cuts on herself which were also bleeding. Po ran over to Tigress and tried to see if she would respond.

"Tigress, Tigress! Can you hear me? Tigress!" He said trying to shake her. The only response she barley lifted her arm and then put it back down.

"P-po," Tigress whispered before completely blacking out.

"Tigress!" Po said. He held her hand and looked at the kids.

"Yuan and Lì, I want you to go ahead and go back to the palace and tell master what happened. Tell him I will be there shortly." Po said scooping Tigress up in the bridal style.

"Okay," Yuan and Lì said running back to the palace. Po came behind them carrying tigress up the stairs. Master Shifu was shocked when Po brought Tigress wounded.

"What happened?" Master Shifu asked.

"I am not sure, she said she would pay for the clothes and then I came back to see if she was alright and she was lying next to a pile of bricks that was a building!" Po said quickly.

"Alright, Po go lay her down in her room and Crane could clean her wounds. Do you mind watching over her while she heals Po?" Master Shifu asked him.

"Not at all, I was actually going to ask you that. Where will Lì be sleeping while Tigress heals?" Po asked.

"Lì can sleep in your room, is that all right?"

"Yes master."

Po gingerly laid her on her bedroll and Crane came in to help clean the feline's wounds. After a couple of hours, Crane left and Po sat on the floor next to Tigress hoping she would wake up. After another two hours, Po's wish came true.

**(Tigress' room: Tigress POV): **

The feline finally woke up after a few hours of being knocked out. She groaned as she got up and began to rub the back of her head.

"Ugh, why does my head hurt this bad?" Tigress said.

"Well, you were knocked out," Po said.

"Oh, I was?" Tigress said.

"Yeah, what happened? We found you next to a pile of bricks, knocked out and bleeding," Po said.

"I-," Tigress was about to say she couldn't remember, but her brain started to send flashbacks of what had happened with the unnamed man and her getting knocked out.

"Are you starting to remember?" Po asked.

"Yes, Po what I am about to tell you, it is very important and it could be life changing," Tigress said to make sure he understood that this is a serious matter.

"I understand," Po said.

"Okay. Well I was waiting for the cashier to come back from the back of the store. She was taking a while, but I still waited patiently. Then a man with a long black cloak came in. I ignored him, but then he walked up to me and grabbed my mouth with his paw and held me against the wall. He told me in short that he used to know me. I had apparently hurt him in the past, so he said he was going to hurt me, physically and emotionally. He was going to hurt each person I love. The furious five, Master Shifu, the cubs and he said most importantly you. Then I broke free of his grasp and tried to hurt him, but he is a lot stronger than me. He threw me across the store and made me hit the building. The impact caused the building to fall on me and that's how I got injured." Tigress said.

"So this man wants to hurt everybody you love, including the cubs?" Po asked making sure he understood what he just heard.

"Yes Po," Tigress.

"I won't allow it! He will not even look at them! I swear if he does I will kill him." Po said angrily.

"I know, we won't allow it."

"You bet your noodles he won't! What did he mean by especially me? Why not especially the cubs or Shifu. I mean I am glad he didn't say it, but why me?" Po asked.

"I am not sure. I honestly wish I knew," she said.

"Yeah, me too," Po said.

"Po, can you and the children sleep here with me tonight?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, I'll just tell Shifu what is going on," Po said.

"Thank you; I just don't want any of the children out of my sight with that madman on the loose. I mean I know you sleep with Yuan and you protect her, but I just want to be with them until he is gone for good," Tigress said in trying not to scared, but she was definitely worried.

"I understand Tigress. We won't let anything happen to them," Po said exiting.

_I wish he said he promised, but I am glad he didn't. I don't want him to make promises we can't keep. We might not know what will happen. _Tigress thought.

**That is it for chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed the little twist I added there! Please ****REVIEW!**


	11. Plans for the Battle

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was so ecstatic! You guys are the best! So thanks again and please REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**(Jade Palace: Next day. Tigress POV): **

Today was pretty cloudy. There was no sun to been seen. The gong still rang and today everyone had woken up. Master Shifu stood in the front of the student's bracket.

"Morning students. Today will be your final day of relaxation, enjoy it while you have it," Master Shifu said.

The warriors sighed in disappointment. The only one who was glad it was over was Tigress.

"Why are you guys so sad? We can finally train tomorrow!" Tigress said. The happy tiger kind of scared everybody. She was never this excited; they guessed she must have really missed training.

"You are too obsessed with training Tigress," Crane said.

"I am not obsessed, I just have a great passion for kung fu," She said.

The warriors walked down to the kitchen, everybody except Tigress. She walked over to his room.

**(Master Shifu's room: Tigress POV): **

"Master Shifu, may I come in?" Tigress asked.

"Of course," Master Shifu said.

"Master, there is a new threat among us," Tigress said.

"What?" Master Shifu asked confused and thrown off at her statement.

"Remember yesterday when I was wounded?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was caused by this man in a cloak who had threatened me that he was going to hurt each person I love."

"What was your response?"

"I tried to tell him I love no one, so he wouldn't hurt them. It did not work though. He said he was going to hurt the furious five, the cubs, you and especially Po. I told him he better not touch the cubs and then I attacked him. He threw me against the building and the building collapsed on me. That's how I got the injuries," Tigress told Shifu.

"Do you have any idea why this man wants to hurt you or who he is?"

"Well, he told me he wants to hurt me because I had hurt him in the past, and for the identity of the man, I am afraid there is no lead."

"Okay, well from the information you have provide me, we must simply have to train harder tomorrow. Be on our toes at all times and would you warn the others? They should know about this information," Master Shifu said.

"Yes master. Why do you think that he said especially Po?" Tigress asked.

"Maybe it is because you love Po the most out of all of us," Master Shifu said.

"What, I do not! Why would a man think such absurd things?"

"Oh Tigress, I thought by now you would understand. Even a man who threatens you can see you love Po. Tigress, why can't you see it?" Master Shifu said.

"I do not like people telling me who I love or do not love. I don't like people telling me things I should feel in general! I do not love Po in the way you all think so stop thinking about it!" Tigress said angry.

"Tigress calm down, we all just want you to be in your happiest state of mind, and we just believe that ever since Po has arrive, you have reached it."

"No, I have been happier without him," Tigress said in denial.

"Tigress, stop denying it, you have been content since he has been here. You don't scream it to the top of your lungs like Po does, but you have shown signs. You have been more relaxed and not as tensed as you once were. You have learned to have fun and you have smiled more. He has shown you how to love someone else like the cubs. Viper also informed me that Po and you hugged each other twice, shall I continue the list?" Master Shifu asked.

"Why would you be telling me this though? Isn't it the master or fathers job to keep the daughter away from other men?"

"Well normally yes, but if the daughter is happy with him, I am perfectly fine. As long as you feel pleased then so am I."

"But-," Tigress said.

"But nothing Tigress, at least think about the things I have mentioned. You do not have to rush them, when the time comes, then you will understand your feelings."

"I- I am going to mediate," Tigress said frustrated.

Master Shifu shook his head in defeat as she left. Why couldn't she see it, was she so blind?

**(In the kitchen: Po's POV):**

"Mantis would you control yourself! You are getting noodles all over me!" Viper said as she watched Mantis devour his food. For a little guy he sure can eat a lot.

"Stop whining Viper," Mantis said.

"Come on Mantis, at least save some for Tigress," Po said.

"Well if she is not coming I am taking hers," Mantis said. Po shook his head like Master Shifu would do.

Mantis was right about her not coming, but Po did save some for Tigress.

**(Sacred Peach Tree: Tigress' POV):**

****Tigress had been meditating for a while now. The sun was at its highest peak, so it was probably one o'clock. She was very stressed at her master and the truth. She hated to be told something like her having a romantic connection with someone. She was scared. Tigress is not the type of person who would be scared of a relationship, but she was afraid of hurting Po. Even though the feline had been told that she wouldn't hurt Po, she didn't want to take any chances whatsoever. She was not going to hurt anybody and she determined to make sure that would not happen. And just as she was trying to forget about the panda, he came behind her.

"Hey Tigress," Po said.

"Hello Po, what do you want? I really need be alone at the moment," Tigress replied not trying to sound rude.

"Um, I was just leaving this bowl of dumplings. I figured that you must be hungry since you skipped breakfast and lunch," Po said. Out of nowhere, Tigress stomach growled. "And I take it I was right," Po said. Tigress smiled with a bit of embarrassment.

"Thank you Po," Tigress said as she took the bowl from his hand.

"No problem, so how come you have been meditating? What has been on your mind?" Po asked as he sat down next to Tigress.

"Nothing, just clearing my thoughts is all," Tigress said avoiding eye contact.

"Tigress, you and I both know that is a lie, come on you can tell me," Po said.

"It's just, people have been telling me things which I do not agree on and it is frustrating because they might be right, but I don't want them to be," Tigress said not trying to give too much information.

"Could you be I don't know a little bit less vague?"

"Not really, it is more of personal issue," Tigress said.

"Okay, I understand. At least come with me to play with Yuan and Lì. They missed you," Po said.

"Sure, I have also missed them. What are you all up to?" Tigress asked.

"Were playing Mash," Po said. **(A/N: I know in ancient China they wouldn't play this, but bear with me). **

****"What is that?" Tigress asked.

"Come, we'll show you," Po said motioning her.

"Okay, I feel bad though."

"Why?" Po asked confused.

"I don't know any of these games you all play."

"It's alright; it's not your fault. We don't mind showing how to play it," Po said.

**(Po's room: Tigress POV): **

The two came in and saw Yuan and Lì were laughing and enjoying themselves. They saw Po and Tigress. They both went up to Tigress and gave her a quick two second hug.

"Hello Tigress, where have you been? We missed you," Lì asked.

"I have also missed you guys as well and I was meditating," Tigress said.

"Oh, do you want to play with us?" Yuan asked.

"Um, sure," Tigress said. "What game?"

"Mash, it is a game which is supposed to determine your life, but it is not real, just for fun." Yuan explained.

"Alright, let's play."

The four played for a while. Po's life was that he was going to marry Mrs. Hao, have 41 kids, live in a shack and become a garbage man. Tigress turn was next.

"Alright, Tigress is going to be a clown, live in a mansion, have 3 kids and marry Po," Yuan said giggling.

"I don't like this game," Tigress mumbled. After Tigress said that, Viper came in the room.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to be a bother, but Master Shifu said he would like all of us in training hall immediately," Viper said.

Po and Tigress looked at each other and knew why he wanted them there. The got up, with Yuan and Lì, and went to the training hall.

**(Training Hall: Tigress POV): **

When Po, Lì, Yuan and Tigress arrived, everyone else was there.

"Thank you all for coming. I was informed today by Tigress that there is a new threat. Tigress would you like to explain it to everybody?" Master Shifu asked Tigress.

"Yes master. You guys remember how I was injured yesterday?"

"Yes," the group said in unison.

"Those injuries were caused by this man in a long black cloak. He came in the store, grabbed me and told me that he was going to hurt each person I love. He said that included the furious five, Master Shifu, Yuan, and especially Po. I told him he better not lay a finger on my cubs and then I attacked him. He threw me against the wall. The building collapse under me and I managed to get myself out," Tigress explained to the group.

"Man this sucks. We just got finished beating a lunatic now we got to beat up another jerk! Can't we ever get a break?" Mantis said complaining.

"Apparently evil never takes a day off," Po said.

"So how do we prepare ourselves for the battle?" Viper asked.

"We must train harder and be alert at all times. Be prepared for any sudden attacks. Also I would greatly appreciate it if Yuan and Lì were watched at all times. I want someone always with them. I will not allow this madman to even look at them. When we encounter the mysterious man, I want Yuan and Lì to stay at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. I don't want either of them near him. Is this understood?" Tigress said.

"Yes," Everybody said except two.

"No, we want to help," Lì said.

"No, it is too dangerous, I don't want even a scratch on you guys," Tigress said.

"Tigress, we are going to fight with you, we can handle ourselves," Yuan said.

"I am not letting you guys fight and that is final!" Tigress exclaimed.

"No it is not final! You have seen the things we are capable of. It could come in handy," Lì said.

"NO! Neither of you are going to even see this man! You will both be staying at Mr. Ping's when we are at battle! Is this understood?" Tigress said loudly. The whole room fell silent, it was pin drop silence. The cubs stared at Tigress angrily.

"Fine," They both mumbled.

"I did not mean to yell the way I did, but I am just very worried about your safety. I can't let anything happen to either one of you, please understand this," Tigress said. She was at the cub's height now having her paw on their shoulders.

"We understand, sorry for the outburst," Yuan said.

"It is alright, you guys just wanted to help."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but when did he exactly say the battle is going to be?" Crane asked.

"He never mentioned. Po, do you think your father would mind keeping Yuan and Lì starting tomorrow?" Tigress asked.

"Um, I don't think he would mind, in fact he would love it," Po said.

"That is good, tomorrow you guys will be staying at Mr. Ping's till we resolve this situation," Tigress said.

"What! Why?" The cubs said simultaneously.

"Because we do not know when he will come back and it will be safer there than here," Tigress said.

"Alright," the cubs said sadly not wanting to leave their parents, but they had too.

"We will come every day to see how you two are doing."

"That is a good plan. Tomorrow we will be doing six on one with everybody. For example, it will be me, Po, Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis all against Tigress. We will rotate after each round. Then we will have a few sparring rounds. The pairs will be based on height, so Mantis and Viper, Crane and Monkey, and Po and Tigress. Our warm up will be going through the whole course three times without being hit by any of the objects, everybody comprehend?" Master Shifu asked the group.

"Yes master," the group said in unison.

As the group walked out of the training hall as they were dismissed, Yuan and Lì whispered to one another.

"We are still going to fight right?" Lì asked.

"Oh yeah," Yuan said smirking. They weren't going to let anyone hurt Po or Tigress.

**That is it for chapter 11! I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading it and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Back to Training

**Hey guys. Thanks for the review again. Here is chapter 12. Please REIVEW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**(Jade Palace: Next day, Tigress POV):**

The gong rang. Today was back to normal and more intense training for all of the warriors at the Jade Palace, even Master Shifu will be training with them since he will also be included in the battle. Po, Tigress, Lì and Yuan came out of the room at the moment the gong rang. Tigress had to force Po to wake up; otherwise he would still be sleeping. The rest of the five was also exiting from their rooms as they did.

"Morning master," the group said in unison.

"Morning students. Today we will be back on our regular schedule, but the training will be more intense and more extreme because of the upcoming battle. You may go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Tigress when will you be sending Yuan and Lì to Mr. Pings?" Master Shifu asked.

"Po and I will be sending them after breakfast, if it is alright with you," Tigress responded.

"It is, everyone go ahead to the kitchen, I will be there shortly," Master Shifu said leaving the students brackets.

The eight went to the kitchen. Po made dumplings and some green tea as their drinks. The group devoured Po's cooking and the gang sighed in satisfaction after they ate.

"Well, I guess we better go drop Yuan and Lì off to my dad's shop," Po said.

"Aw, I wish you guys could stay," Viper said sadly.

"So do we," the cubs said in the same tone.

"We all do, but Yuan and Lì's safety is more important," Tigress said.

"Yeah I guess so, good bye Lì and Yuan, we will miss you," the rest of the five said.

"We will also miss you guys, good luck on the battle," Yuan and Lì said.

"Thanks, we are going to need it," Monkey said.

The four left the kitchen and went to tell Master Shifu they were leaving to drop off the children. He told them good bye and the cubs hugged him. The cubs wished him luck and left his room. The children got their bags with their belongings and then the family left the Jade Palace and walked down the stairs.

**(Valley of Peace: Tigress POV): **

They arrived at the Valley of Peace in a few minutes. When they arrived at the restaurant, it was packed. There was barley any place to walk. They saw Mr. Ping and asked to speak privately in the kitchen.

**(In the kitchen: Tigress POV):**

"Hello Mr. Ping, could we ask a favor?" Tigress asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Well, there is an upcoming battle. The person we have to fight is more powerful than Tai Lung or Shen. I would appreciate it if you could keep the cubs here starting from today until the end of this fracas. I don't want them anywhere near this madman. I don't even want them to see him," Tigress explained.

"Sure, I would love to keep them for that time! Oh what fun we are going to have! I can show them how to cook, oh I can also show them Po's baby picture. It is going to be so much fun!" Mr. Ping said excited. The cubs and Tigress chuckled a bit and Po groaned and hit his head against the wall in annoyance.

"Thank you Mr. Ping. Can we go ahead and say goodbye to them up in Po's room?" Tigress asked.

"Of course! You don't have to ask. Good luck in the battle," Mr. Ping said leaving the kitchen and getting back to work.

"Let's go upstairs and get you settled in," Po said.

**(Po's room: Tigress POV): **

They walked up the stairs which led to Po's room. After Yuan and Lì got settled in, the parents had to say goodbye.

"We are so sorry we have to leave, but there is no other choice, please understand," Tigress said.

"We understand," Yuan and Lì said.

"That's good, we will try to come back as much as we can," Po said trying to bring spirits up.

"Thank you, good bye Po," Yuan and Lì said hugging him.

"Goodbye," Po said.

"Bye Tigress, good luck," Yuan said.

"Goodbye Yuan," Tigress said. Yuan went over to Po to give him another hug and Lì came over to her. He gave her a hug.

"Goodbye mama, I love you," Lì said while hugging Tigress. Those three words that he just said made her feels something. She never heard anyone telling her that they loved her and hearing it from her son made her feel warm inside. And the one person who said it to her, she has to leave him behind.

"I love you too Lì, I always will," Tigress said hugging him back. Po and Tigress left the room wishing they didn't have to. ****

"Aw, somebody has a soft side. Your say your hardcore, but you just a big, softy on the inside," Po said poking her stomach playfully. Tigress pushed Po down the stairs for his comment.

"Ouch- your- ow- are- ouch- hard-ugh-core-ouch," Po said while falling down the stairs.

"Good," Tigress said. Mr. Ping walked in and saw his son laying down the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened here?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Po fell down the stairs," Tigress said before Po could blame her.

"Oh Po, always so clumsy," Mr. Ping said chuckling.

"Yes he is," Tigress said slightly smirking at Po. Po groaned at the pain and humiliation.

_Why does everybody like to humiliate me?_ Po thought.

**(Jade Palace: Tigress' POV):**

The two walked back up the Jade Palace to begin their training. They saw everybody on their course, except for Master Shifu who was observing. He noticed the panda with the feline and walked over towards them.

"Did Yuan and Lì settle in?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yes, they did. Only problem was Tigress pushing me down the stairs," Po said glaring at Tigress.

"Well you shouldn't have called me a big softy," Tigress said in defense.

"Well you are," Po said without realizing what he said. "No, wait, I- I didn't mean-," Po was trying to say, but he got cut off. Tigress side kicked him in his stomach.

"Oops," Tigress casually said.

"I accept your oops," Po said.

"Well now that's out of the way, we will begin the six on one combat. Who would like to go first?" Master Shifu asked the group.

"I don't mind," Tigress said.

"Alright, it will be us against you. We are ready when you are," Master Shifu said.

"Ready," Tigress said getting in her fighting stance.

The group surrounded Tigress ready in their combat stance. Tigress didn't give anyone a chance to attack first. She lunged at Monkey first. The rest of the group joined in attacking Tigress. Tigress saw Po coming at her and he was open. She grabbed his arm and used him to hit all the other masters by swinging him in the air which hit the others. All of the master flew back in the same direction except for Po who was flown across the room.

Master Shifu was first to get off the floor and threw lighting fast punches and kicks at Tigress. Tigress had blocked some of them and then kicked her master in the stomach. The rest finally decided to join. Viper had started to attack her arms and her back while Crane kicked her on her side. Tigress grabbed Vipers tail and wacked Crane away with her tail. She then threw Viper at Po who was coming full speed at her. The two fell backwards. Mantis was jumping around fast; if you blinked you missed him. He hit some of her nerves which caused her to groan and hold the part of her arm which he hit. Monkey used this advantage and kicked her behind her knees which made her fall on the floor.

"Come on Tigress, you got to put some more effort," Master Shifu said.

This made the feline filled with rage. She roared loudly and attacked all six masters at once. She threw countless kicks and punches. At this point, Po, Master Shifu, Crane and Viper were remaining. Crane had come in and tries to fly straight into her and hit her, but she moved out of the way kicked Master Shifu in the process. After a few minutes, Crane, Master Shifu and Viper were out. Now the only one that remains is the Dragon Warrior.

Since Po did not fight as hard in the beginning, it will be much easier on him since he is full of energy. But for Tigress, she is worn out and exhausted with fighting all masters at one time. She did not show her tiredness though because he would use that against her. Po used a jump side kick at the feline and a front kick as well. Tigress grabbed his foot and flipped him in the air making him land on his back.

He quickly got back up and punched her in the arms, stomach, and face. Tigress remembered a move she used on him before. Tigress' leg swept out in a wide, graceful art connecting with Po's ankles. Po was shocked and before he could block it or defend himself, he was flat on his back, out of breath. Tigress smirked and put her foot on his stomach, which made it harder for him to get back up.

"Remember this panda?" Tigress said flirtatiously without noticing the tone she used.

"How can I forget? Because right after that I beat your butt," Po said smirking and using the same tone.

"Well this time it is going to be different," Tigress said.

"Are you sure Tigress?" Po said.

"Oh, I am very sure," Tigress said determined.

What Tigress forgot was that his paws were free and open. He grabbed her foot and threw her backwards, sending her right towards the adversary which broke her fall. She got up and ran full speed at Po and punched him on the back which made him go through the training hall walls and out of the room. The reason of the effect was the amazing speed she was at. The others walked to the hole and looked outside looking for the Dragon Warrior. They looked towards the stairs and saw him bouncing. They shook their heads and sighed. Tigress smirked at her victory of defeating her opponent.

"Good work Tigress, we will begin our next round as soon as Po comes back up, so we have about a ten minute break. You can either train individually or you can take relax for the next few minutes," Master Shifu said.

The rest of the day went the same. Everybody had their turn on the one on six combat. Po and Tigress decided to check in on the cubs.

**(Mr. Ping's: Tigress POV):**

"You know that you didn't have to push me down the stairs to win," Po stated.

"Well it is more fun that way, plus you would be too tired from walking the stairs to actually fight me again," Tigress said grinning.

"Touché," Po replied.

The two walked down to the shop to see that Mr. Ping had just put the closed sign. The old goose was picking up the last two bowls that were left behind from the customers.

"Hey dad, could we check in on Yuan and Lì?" Po asked his dad while he gave him a hug.

"Sure my boy, just go upstairs, I think they are asleep," Mr. Ping said.

Mr. Ping was right, the cubs were sleeping.

**(Po's room: Tigress POV)**

"They look so innocent when they are sleeping," Tigress said quietly to Po.

"Everybody does," Po whispered back.

The two left the room and Tigress told Po something on the way out.

"For some odd reason, something doesn't seem right," Tigress said.

"What doesn't seem right?"

"I don't know, I feel we are going to get a big surprise from somebody quite soon though," Tigress said leaving with Po.

**That's it for chapter 12. Sorry about the wait, I had writer's block, I hate it! It is the worse feeling ever! Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed it and please leave a ****REVIEW**** by hitting that beautiful ****REVIEW**** button right below this author's note! **


	13. Comfort

**Hey again! Here is chapter 13 of New Emotion. PLEASE REVIEW! It is the best present a writer could receive! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**(Jade Palace: Master Shifu's POV):**

The red panda had woken up from the sun's rays which entered his room. He rose from his sleeping quarters and went to the students dormitories to do the daily routine.

He entered his student's brackets. As he waited for the gong to ring, he looked at Tigress room. His father instinct told him to go ahead and check on her right before she wakes up.

As he walked in, he noticed something odd. Tigress was fine, normally sleeping on her bedroll, but what made the scene odd was that next to her laid the Dragon Warrior. Her back was against Po's chest and his arms where wrapped around her. The two sleeping both had smiles on their faces. He heard their light breathing.

Now most fathers would jump to conclusions and beat the crap out of the guy who even laid a hand on their daughters, but this is Master Shifu here. He was the kind of father who wanted nothing but the best for his daughter and if her being next to the Dragon Warrior's side is what she wishes for, her wish is granted.

Master Shifu raised his eyebrows and then smiled. He wondered if she did sleep with him because she loved him or she just forgot that they were allowed to sleep alone now since the cubs were at Mr. Pings. He chuckled softly and as he walked out of her room, he heard her purr. He smiled knowing his daughter was having a blissful sleep. He almost wished that the gong did not have to ring, but it did.

"Good Moring Master," his student's replied.

"Good morning students," Master Shifu told his students.

"Where is Po and Master Tigress?" Crane asked noticing their absent.

"They must have not heard the bell, I'll go wake them up, you all can go ahead and wait for breakfast in the meantime," Master Shifu said.

"Can we stay and watch?" Monkey asked wanting to see how his friends would react.

"Sure, I guess," Master Shifu said.

He opened the feline's door loudly by accident. The noise startled the two sleepers and made the fall on the floor from their position. Tigress was the first to jump back up and dust herself off. Po did the same after Tigress.

"Good morning master," Tigress and Po both said with crimson faces.

"Good morning, care to explain what is going on?" Master Shifu asked.

"W-we are sorry master. You see uh Po had wanted some help. He wanted to learn more about the Tiger style and seeing it was already late, I told him I would show him in my room. I guess we were both tired and fell asleep. We are sorry about this situation. We did not intend for this to happen the way it did," Tigress said fearing what her master will do next to her and the Dragon Warrior.

"Why did you not show him in the training hall?" Master Shifu asked.

"Since I am not allowed there after training sessions after last time, I decided to show him in my dormitory," Tigress said.

"Oh, alright then. Did you guys do anything I would not approve of?" Master Shifu asked raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"N-no m-master. We would never do such a thing without your approval," Po said nervously.

"Alright I will take your word for it," the red panda said while leaving the room with the others behind him.

"I am sorry about that Po, I did not mean to get us in that position, I don't even remember how we ended up like we did," Tigress said blushing madly.

"That's fine, but I can't believe you just lied to Master Shifu," Po said shocked.

"I- I-I did not lie, I- alright fine, I did. But if I hadn't, everyone would laugh at me," Tigress said ashamed.

"No they wouldn't. They would understand," Po said.

"I guess. I just don't want you to be sleeping alone since you are a heavy sleepier. The guy could come in and attack you and you may not wake up in time to react," Tigress said.

"I understand, but I would wake up," Po said in defense.

"Oh please, it takes three people to wake you up," Tigress said.

"Well, I still would wake up," Po said leaving the room with Tigress.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Tigress said also leaving.

**(Shifu's room: Shifu's POV):**

_Inner peace, inner peace, ah. I can't believe Tigress actually lied to me, this is shocking. Po has changed her so much, but I guess it is better for everybody. I have never seen her so happy or even heard her purr. Po is a miracle for her; I just wish she would notice that. _

_I hear some flapping noise, ugh, why must I always be distracted by such annoying noises?  
><em>

"Whoever is making that flapping noise, please stop," Master Shifu said.

As Zeng flew in, he fell on the floor, making the master sigh. 

"Ah Zeng, I hope you have brought some good news," Master Shifu said. The messenger had wide eyes and started to back up slowly.

"Oh- well- I-I'll just c-come back l-later," Zeng said.

"It's alright, what's the news?"

"Well, I- I actually don't know, it's here in a letter, some guy in a black coat threw it at me and told me to give it to either you or Master Tigress," Zeng said.

"Alright, I will give it to Tigress, thank you Zeng," Master Shifu said as Zeng gave the scroll.

"My pleasure," Zeng said leaving.

**(In the kitchen: Tigress POV):  
><strong>

As Po cooked, everyone was laughing and having a good time listening to his bizarre stories of the past while working in the shop as a young boy. Even Tigress was smiling and enjoying herself as everybody else was.

"Wow, so what did you do?" Mantis asked wanting to know more.

"Well I told him 'Hey buddy, either you pay the price or you don't show your face in this town again'," Po said.

"So what did the guy do?" Monkey asked.

"Well, I-I actually didn't say it, but you should have seen the look on the guys face when my dad hit him on his head for not paying the full price," Po said. "Order up."

As Po gave his freshly made secret ingredient soup, the group sighed in satisfaction.

"This is really good Po," Tigress said enjoying the soup.

"Thanks Tigress," Po said.

As the gang enjoyed their soup, their master walked in the door.

"Hey Master Shifu, would you like some soup? It is fresh and hot," Po said.

"That would be wonderful Po, thank you," Master Shifu said.

"So master, what brings you here?" Viper asked.

"I have some unpleasant news for Tigress, I haven't read the note, but Zeng received the message from the man who is going to be in battle with us," Master Shifu said while giving the scroll to Tigress.

Tigress took the note without saying a word.

_**Dear Tigress,**_

_**I hope you are enjoying those you love, because they will all be gone soon. I decided that I would at least give you some details about our upcoming fight. That should be fair enough. I will be arriving at the Valley of Peace in 3 days. I will also bring my army of wolves, even though I really don't need them, they are there for back up, I guess. Anyways I hope you have figured out who I am, if you haven't, I will reveal my name, but not my past. Remember Tigress, enjoy the ones you love.  
><strong>_

_** -Amon**_

Tigress dropped the scroll and ran from the kitchen. The group looked towards her direction and had a confused look.

"What does the note say?" Crane asked.

Po took the note from where Tigress was sitting and read through it. His eyes widen and put the note down with a serious face.

"We have three days to prepare," Po said seriously.

"3 days? That's all?" Mantis said.

"Yes, and the guy's name is Amon, he is bring an army of wolves to the Valley of Peace," Po said.

"I'll tell Zeng to evacuate the valley the day before the army arrives, Po will you check on Tigress to see if she is alright?" Master Shifu asked.

"I was about to do that actually. Where would she run to though?" Po asked.

"Probably the ironwood tree forest. She always goes there when she is troubled," Master Shifu said.

"Thanks," Po said leaving the kitchen.

**(Ironwood Tree's: Tigress POV): **

As Tigress arrived at the ironwood trees, she began to punch and kick with all her strength and energy. She did not cry from the note, but wanted to. She had only three days to enjoy those who she loved. This guy was ruining her life and she was determined to make him pay for his actions. She will not be beaten.

_3 days is all I have left. To enjoy myself with everybody I love. But how can I? How can I enjoy life knowing the ones who make me happy are going to be killed by Amon? Amon. That name sounds so familiar, but I just can't remember who he is. What did I do to make him so… mad, especially for this long? I swear, this man will be put down and won't bother any of us ever. I just keep wishing I could figure out what I did, or even if I did anything. I hear some movement from a bush. It better not be Amon, he said three days!_

"Who's there? Show yourself you coward!" Tigress screamed. The image showed himself to reveal it was the Dragon Warrior.

"It is just me Tigress," Po said.

"Oh, sorry about that, I thought you were him," Tigress said softly.

"It's alright, but are you okay?" Po asked putting a paw on her shoulder.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Tigress said with a fake smile.

"Tigress, it is okay to be scared."

"I am not scared of anything!" Tigress said loudly and proudly.

"You and I both know that is a lie, come on tell me the truth," Po said.

"That is the truth!" Tigress said frustrated not wanting to tell him the truth.

"You can tell me anything, which includes being scared," Po said.

"What good will it do to tell you that I am scared?" Tigress exclaimed.

"Because you shouldn't keep your feeling to yourself, it isn't healthy for one thing, and second it feels good to let your emotions show. Your friends will comfort you," Po said.

"Well I am not scared I am sure of that. I don't need comfort from anybody. Comfort is for the weak," Tigress responded coldly.

"Everybody has had or needs comfort. It isn't for the weak, it is for those who are in a difficult stage in life which everybody has had experienced at least once," Po said.

"Well what good is it for you to know that I am scared huh? To know that we might not be able to make it out of this battle alive! Or that we will never see each again or any of our friends and families! What good does it do to let all my loved ones know that I am going to fail them again? Tell me that!" Tigress screamed and then collapsed to the ground hugging her knees. She wasn't crying though, just holding herself.

This outburst left the panda speechless. He knew she was scared, but not like this. He got down to Tigress' level and spoke.

"Tigress, I am sorry-," Po was trying to say, but got cut off.

"It's okay Po, it was my fault. I shouldn't have screamed at you like that. It's not your fault, it is Amon's," Tigress said.

"Yeah, but listen. We will make it out of this and we will see everybody again. You aren't going to fail anybody, why would you think that you did even though you haven't," Po said.

"Because, remember how I told you about how I got that nightmare from when you got blown up from Shen's cannon?"

"Yeah," Po said.

"Well, it's like that. I failed you when I couldn't save you from being blown up by Shen the first time. All I could do is watch you get blown away from my life. I don't want that to happen again with the battle with Amon. It would be too painful to experience again," Tigress said.

"Tigress, you have never failed me and you never could. If you had come to me before he had blown me up, you would also have blown up with me, which I would have never forgave myself. And second, we will win no matter what the cost is. We will put this guy to justice and we will come back as victors," Po said.

"We will Po, thank you," Tigress said.

"For what?" 

"For everything. You may not realize what you do or have done, but I am thankful for every bit of it," Tigress said smiling.

"You are welcome, now let's go back to the training hall," Po said offering his paw to help lift up Tigress.

"Thanks, but I think I am just going to train here by myself for a while. I just want to think some things out," Tigress said.

"Sure, I'll tell Master Shifu for you," Po said.

"Thank you Po, I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," Po said leaving her to train alone.

_Po. Those two letters, that one name has changed my life in so many ways, and I am glad he did. Thank you Po. You have no idea what you are to me, but I am thankful for you. _

**That's it for chapter 13! I would greatly appreciate if you would ****REVIEW****! **


	14. Dreams and Realizing

**Hey again! This is chapter 14 of New Emotions. Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

As the feline woke up from the bed this morning, she looked over to see that the Dragon Warrior was holding her close to his body. She could feel his warm breath breathing down on her neck. She could hear each heartbeat of his heart. She felt the softness of his fur rubbing on her back. The tiger never knew how someone's fur could feel this soft.

She was confused why they were this close together, especially since they agreed to be sleep far apart, but still in the same room. She then remembered what happened last night and mentally smiled from his actions.

**Last Night: Tigress POV: (A/N: There is going to be a dreamscape then the reality) **

_**Dreamscape: **_

_The soft, cool wind blew through the night. As the young feline was outside meditating, she stared at the valley that she and her friends protect day and night. It looks peaceful, so gorgeous. As Tigress thought about going to see the children with Po again, she heard screams of terror and fear. _

_The feline jumped from her spot and ran towards the sound to see what was going on. Then, she realized, her worse fears were coming true. _

_**He said three days! It hasn't even been one!**__ Tigress thought._

_Tigress saw what a mess everything was. Houses and buildings on fire, streets destroyed, unconscious civilians, her friends broken down, barely alive. She went over to them and was speechless. She never thought that this was their faith._

_**This isn't what it is supposed to be like! **__Tigress thought._

"_Hello young warrior, I have been waiting for you," Amon said behind Tigress. Her eyes were blood shot opened and began to attack him, but her hits were ineffective._

"_Oh it amuses me that you think I actually feel pain," Amon commented. Tigress growled._

"_I thought you said three days! It hasn't even been one!" Tigress said as she continued to fight him._

"_Well, I decided, the best warriors don't need time to prepare. Plus I want to enjoy each minute of this as soon as I can," Amon said with a smirk._

_"What did I even do to make you this mad?" Tigress screamed._

_"Still can't remember child? I guess I'll go ahead and tell you. I poured out my love to you when we were younger. I proclaimed my love for you in front of the whole valley. I told you I would be willing to give you everything I have and more, in front thousands. And then, you just laughed, told me to get lost. Told me I was a good for nothing, that you would never be with someone like me. I was humiliated and shunned. My family wouldn't even look at me; they were so humiliated that they I even pretended to not know who I was! Then after a year, I started to get over it. But then, you really screwed up everything. You were the all high and mighty Master Tigress. You saw a couple of bandits who happened to be my parents. I agree, they were a bunch of trouble makers, but they didn't deserve what happened next. They were beating up some people and then you came. I was hiding and I watched the whole thing. You killed them! You slaughtered them down right in front of me! You never apologized; you just went back to your master. This is why you must suffer! You must pay for what you have done," Amon explained. Tigress had stop fighting him and put her head down in shame. _

_"You don't deserve love from anybody," Amon commented._

_**He's right; I don't deserve love from anybody. **__Tigress thought._

_"Look, I feel terrible. I was just doing my jo-," Tigress got cut off._

_"If your job is killing people, then I am glad you told me no when you had," Amon said coldly._

_"My job is to protect those who can't protect themselves! Your parents wouldn't listen! I told them they better get lost, but it was their actions that made me do what I had to do!" _

_"Nothing you say or do will ever repair the damage you caused me."_

_"Look, forgive me and this whole mess is done," Tigress said._

_"You are such a coward," Amon said._

_That was the last straw. Tigress growled, but Amon threw her. He kicked her, clawed her, and punched her till she was not mobile. He walked up to her and spoke again. _

"_This is your punishment, my vengeances for my parents and your death," Amon said. "Any last words or request Tigress? _

"_Yes, may I see Po?" She asked weakly._

_"Sure, he is close to death anyway, might as well." _

_She never expected what was coming. Po, the Dragon Warrior, the invincible, one who was feared and loved by many, the son of a simple noodle maker, was indeed close to death. He was covered in his own and others blood. He had numerous black marks and scars, thousands of wounds, and that is just the outside. Who knows how the bones and muscles are? He was breathing heavily and coughed up blood._

_"P-p-o? Th-this c-can't you. Y-y-you're the Dra-agon warrior and m-my everything. P-please P-Po, d-don't d-die on me!" Tigress wailed loudly while grabbing Po's paw.  
><em>

"_I-," Po started to talk, but his body wouldn't let him finish talking. He closed his eyes, lost the grip of her hand and took his final breath. _

_"NO! PO YOU CAN'T DIE!" Tigress screamed and started to cry. _

_**Reality (**_**A/N: It is still the last night, but now we are out of the dreamscape):**

"_NO!" Tigress screamed while holding her chest where her heart is. She breathe in and out trying to calm her heart rate down. Little sweat dripped from her head from the dream, but she wiped it off. She looked across the room and saw Po was alive and now awake. _

_"Tigress, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Po asked going over to her side sitting on the floor next to her bed. Tigress got down to where he was sitting._

_"N-no, everything is not fine Po. I- I just s-saw you die because of Amon. It was horrible Po," Tigress said. She wasn't crying, but she laid her head on his shoulder._

_"Shh, everything is alright Tigress. I am alive, and I won't ever leave you. That's a promise," Po said rubbing the back of her head calming her down._

_"Po, he told me I don't deserve love. I- think it's true, I don't," Tigress said with her head down._

_"Don't you ever say that! You and everybody deserve love. Amon is the one who doesn't deserve it. You deserve love Tigress, someone who loves you for who you are and not what you do. Someone who will never let you go or ever hurt you or let anyone hurt you," Po said lifting her head._

_"Why me though Po? Why should I deserve love?" Tigress said._

"_Because you are one of the most, graceful, awesome, exciting, pretty, determined, amazing person ever. You will make any guy happy," Po said._

_"Really?" Tigress asked Po._

_"Really," Po said._

"_Thank you Po, did you say I was pretty?" Tigress asked blushing._

_"Y-yeah," Po said blushing too._

"_No one has ever told me that," Tigress said._

_"Really? Well you should hear it more often," Po said.  
><em>

"_You are too kind Po," Tigress said smiling._

"_I've been told," Po said smiling as well. "Good night Tigress," Po said walking to the other side of the room._

"_Wait, um c-could you, um sleep with me, for tonight," Tigress said shyly with her head down in embarrassment. Her face was scarlet red, it even showed through her fur._

_"Sure Tigress, I don't mind," Po said getting in the bed with her. _

_"Thank you, I am just um nervous about him coming," Tigress said not wanting to admit she's scared._

_"Anytime Tigress and we will win," Po said._

_"We will, and can you not mention this night to anybody?" Tigress asked._

_"Sure, Goodnight Tigress," Po said turning on his side._

_"Goodnight, Dragon Warrior," Tigress whispered turning the opposite way._

__**(In reality: Tigress' POV):**

Tigress smiled at the memory that only is to be shared by her and the Dragon Warrior. She doesn't remember how she ended up in the position she is in now, but she doesn't seem to mind at all.

The only thing that ruined this moment was realizing that she only had two days left before the battle with Amon.

**That's it for chapter 14. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	15. Last day of Freedom

**Hey! This is chapter 15 of New Emotions! Sorry for the wait, its exam month and I have no free time anymore. I will try to update sooner though. Please REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**(Jade Palace: Next day. Tigress POV):  
><strong>

Today was there final day of freedom, before coming victims of war. The last day for Tigress to enjoy the ones she loves.

The morning gong rang and the students came out of their room. Master Shifu and the students gave their morning routine.

"Good morning students, today we will continue to train and practice our combat fighting skills. We will also evacuate the valley. So Po and Tigress, if you want to see the cubs before we evacuate, please do that now. When you come back, I will tell Zeng. Everyone should go in the training hall until Po has made breakfast, that is all," Master Shifu said leaving.

"Alright guys, we'll be back in one hour, come on Tigress, let's go," Po said wanting to see Lì and Yuan.

**(Mr. Ping's noodle shop: Tigress POV): **

When the two arrived at Mr. Ping's, he was preparing for another busy day at the shop. He was cutting some onions then stopped noticing the warriors walking in his shop. 

"Po and Tigress, come to see Yuan and Lì I suppose?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yes, we are, can we?" Tigress asked.

"Of course," the old goose replied.

Po and Tigress went up to where Yuan and Lì were staying. They had noticed that they just woke up.

"Good morning Yuan and Lì," Po and Tigress said.

"Morning Po and Tigress," Lì and Yuan said.

"What's wrong Tigress, you look sad," Yuan asked noticing Tigress change in face appearance.

"It's nothing Yuan, I am alright," Tigress said giving a fake smile. She didn't want to worry her any more than she already was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am fine," Tigress said sweetly to Yuan.

"It's just we are fighting Amon tomorrow is all," Po said.

"Wait, you guys are going to battle with Amon?" Lì asked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you that part, but yeah tomorrow is the big day. So today Zeng is will tell everyone in the valley to evacuate. You will go with dad and whatever he says goes," Po told the children.

"Have you guys at least changed your minds about if we can fight or not?" Lì asked.

"Nope, you guys are leaving with the valley in a couple of hours, that is our final decision," Tigress said.

"Fine," Yuan and Lì said sadly.

"I am just very worried about your guys safety, we both are. So to insure that you guys are safe, we have to do the things we are," Tigress said.

"We understand," the children said.

"Tigress, I think we have to leave now, it's been an hour and Shifu wants to evacuate as soon as he can," Po said.

"He's right. We have to leave now and prepare for tomorrow," Tigress said.

"Aw, alright," the cubs said sadly.

The family gave their final goodbyes and hugs to each other.

"We will be back, we promise," Tigress said trying to bring hope for herself and the cubs.

"Thank you, goodbye. Good luck," the cubs said.

"Good bye," Tigress and Po both said.

As they left, Po stopped Tigress before going down to the kitchen of Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"Tigress are you sure your fine as you say?" Po asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Tigress said lying.

"Alright, just remember I am there if you change your mind," Po said starting to walk down.

Mr. Ping noticed the unhappy face of his two favorite warriors/ customers. He walked over to them as they walked down the stairs.

"Are you guys alright?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yeah, we just said our final goodbye to Lì and Yuan," Po said.

"What? Why is it your final?"

"Well, we are kind of going in to battle tomorrow with Amon," Po said rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"What? I mean I knew you had to fight soon, but it's only been a week since you defeated Shen!"

"I know dad, but evil never rest," Po said.

"I guess your right son, just be careful, alright," Mr. Ping said hugging his son.

"I will dad," Po said hugging him back. He let go after a minute.

"Mr. Ping, will you do us a favor?" Tigress asked.

"Sure, I would be glad to do anything for my two favorite people," Mr. Ping said.

"When Master Shifu evacuates the valley, could you look after Yuan and Lì during our absence?"

"Of course, I would be more than happy to," Mr. Ping said happily.

"Thanks dad, we got to get back to the Jade Palace now. I'll miss ya," Po said.

"You are welcome my boy, I'll miss you too. Good luck to both of you," Mr. Ping said.

"Thank you," Tigress and Po said leaving the noodle shop. When they were out of sight, Yuan and Lì came out of Po's room and found Mr. Ping packing.

**(Noodle Shop: Mr. Ping's POV): **

The goose was packing all of the item he need. Like dumplings, onions, garlic, peppers, more vegetables, and of course, noodles. He was humming to an old song his father once taught him as he learned how to cook. Mr. Ping was enjoying the song, he didn't even notice the cubs standing behind him.

"Mr. Ping?" Yuan asked.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't see you there." 

"It's alright, can we speak to you for a minute?" Lì asked.

"Sure, what's going on?" the goose asked.

"We were wondering, when everybody leaves the valley for evacuation, can we stay behind?" Lì asked.

"Why would you want to do that now?" Mr. Ping asked confused.

"Because we want to stay and fight with Po and Tigress," Yuan stated.

"You are just children though! You can't go out and fight with all the dangers in a battle, no I will simply not allow it!" Mr. Ping said.

"Mr. Ping, please let us go. You have seen our abilities when we moved in here; you know what we are capable of! We are helpful to them, not a danger. Please think even though we are just in our fifth year of life, let us fight. We were born to and we have to accept our faith," Lì said.

"No! I will not allow my grandkids to get injured!"

"Mr. Ping, what if you hadn't let Po fight in the battle with Tai Lung because you were worried about his safety and the fact that he is your son? I know you did worry about his safety, but you let go of him. By letting him go, the valley was safe once again. We will help them fight this madman and bring peace just like Po did, please let us fight," Yuan asked.

"I-But- Ugh. I guess you are correct, you are smart children," Mr. Ping stated.

"We've been told," the cubs stated.

"I guess I give you permission to fight, but promise me one thing," the noodle shop owner asked.

"What?" Yuan and Lì asked.

"Don't get killed. I will feel horrible if I don't get to see my grandchildren again," Mr. Ping said.

"We won't, we promise."

"Thanks, I better finish packing so I can be evacuated. You guys can stay here, there are some dumplings and tofu desert in the fridge if you get hungry later on tonight," Mr. Ping said.

"Thank you Mr. Ping," the cubs said hugging him.

"No problem my children."

**(Jade Palace: Tigress POV): **

"Master, we can go ahead and start evacuating the villagers," Tigress said.

"Great, Zeng!" Master Shifu called out.

"Yes, Master Shifu?" Zeng asked.

"Go ahead and lead the villagers to safety," the Grand Master instructed.

"Wait, is it just me?" Zeng asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"W-well no, but- what if we get attacked or something like that, the rest of us don't know how to protect ourselves like the rest of you can."

"Good point, I guess I will travel with you," Master Shifu decided.

"What?" The five, plus Po exclaimed.

"We have to think of the villagers," Master Shifu said.

"I guess," the grouped mumbled in disappointment.

"I'm sorry; I wish I could stay in helped as I planned. But things don't always turn out the way you plan them, I wish you luck my students. Bring this guy to justice and bring peace to our valley and to others," Master Shifu said while bowing down. His students bowed down too.

"Before I depart, Tigress, may I speak to you privately?" he asked motioning his finger at her to come with him.

"Of course, Master Shifu," Tigress replied walking out of the room with her hands behind her back.

As soon as they were alone, he knew something was unusual about the feline tonight. She kept looking at the floor with a small frown.

"Tigress, are you alright?" the red panda asked.

"Yes master," the tiger replied not letting her eyes come up from the floor.

"Tigress, I may be old, but I am no fool."

"I am fine, honestly," Tigress said looking away from her master.

"Tigress, it is alright to be afraid. Being scared is not a sign of weakness," Master Shifu said.

"I am not afraid of anything, or anybody! I, I am just nervous about tomorrow. I-it's going to change everything and everybody. I might not get to see the people who I associate with or whom I love. It's just a bit nerve wrecking is all," she replied

"I understand. But there is no need to worry my daughter. You and the others will win, no doubt. You guys have amazing combat skills and outstanding strategies. I have faith in you. I know you will win," the smaller panda said.

_I wish I could believe you, but for some reason, I just can't. _Tigress thought.

**That's it for chapter 15. Sorry again for the wait. I hate exams! Please REVIEW! **


	16. Let the Battle Begin

**Hello again. This is the final quarrel with Amon. It will be spilt up into parts, so this one is a bit short. Who will win? Read, find out and REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**(Jade Palace: Tigress' POV): **

The clouds drew over the valley, creating an eerie and unhappy atmosphere. The village was silent, a pen drop could be heard, and the rustle of the wind against the trees could be heard. Tigress looked out her room, waiting for the arrival of Amon, the man who has ruined her life, the lives of her loved one, the man who will stop at nothing to avenge his parent's death. She was not looking forward to this battle, who was?

She could not help but fear that she has finally met someone who might beat her, but she would never admit that, not for as long as she lived.

Crane was on the lookout for any signs of wolves. He would notify them when they were close to the valley.

Tigress decided to look through her items for past time. Normally, she would be training and preparing, but she wanted to be full of energy for this. She came across the necklace Po got from the orphanage. She smiled and gently put a finger on the top of it and ran her finger through the bottom. She never had anything to remember her parents growing up, not even a token or symbol to remember her birth parents. She put the necklace around her, for as it could bring her luck.

_The one who was meant to wear it, knows what this necklace is capable of. _Tigress heard. She shook it off. She had bigger things to worry about.

She heard a flapping noise and saw that it was Crane. He flew in gracefully and everybody gathered around him, waiting for how much longer they have.

"We have twenty two minutes before going into battle," Crane said.

The minutes flew by, and everybody made every minute count. They had five minutes remaining. The gang walked down the Jade Palace stairs and got in their fighting stance, waiting for the attack to begin.

They notice the wolves walking in a military type march. They stopped about fifteen feet away from the wolves. An image emerged from the pack; the image was the man with the cloak.

"Hello Tigress, the time has come for you to pay for what you have done," Amon said in a deep voice. The feline growled. She repositioned her fighting stance.

"Enough talk, lets fight," Tigress snarled.

As her statement was said, she was the first to make an attack. But to her, and everybody's surprise, the wolf caught her arms and legs and chained them. She didn't even have a chance to throw a single punch or kick.

"What is going on?" Tigress yelled with anger in her eyes.

"This battle is not meant for you to fight in, but instead watch the ones you love die. Boys, put her in a good spot for her to watch this," Amon instructed.

The group of warriors looked at each other simultaneously with wide eyes. Everybody had the same thought; it was just the five of them, and the hundreds of wolves. They are doing the impossible odds thing as Po would say.

"I see what's going on. You're a coward! You are afraid that we might beat you, so you refuse to let me fight!"

"Oh Tigress, I am not afraid of you. I could have easily killed you in seconds when we met at that shop, but I want you to the feel pain, suffer till you can't stand the emotional pain," Amon said.

"You are insane," Tigress said to him while watching the others fight his army with ease.

"That is just an opinion not a fact, now watch."

Tigress wanted to refuse his statement, but she couldn't help herself. Watching the ones she love fight for her and their lives.

They had an amazing start in the battle.

Po was throwing and making wolves fly with his strength and belly was amazing and with so much energy. The force of his belly made the wolves fly high, then fall hard. He gave a smirk which told the enemy he was not just all fun and games.

She looked at Crane who was using his flying abilities and lifting them up in the air and kicking them from such a distance.

Then, Viper came into her sight. She did an outstanding job by putting her strength in her tail. Whipping and striking each wolf that stood in the reptile's path. Then using her speed to confuse the wolves and making them run into each other.

Her eyes shifted to Monkey who was using his tail to also fool the unintelligent wolves. He used his feet to kick forcefully making the wolves grown in pain.

Last, but certainly not least, the tiny Mantis. Now just because he is tiny doesn't mean he can't beat you within seconds. His size is actually an advantage for speed. He cut through all the weapons that were sent in his direction. Another advantage for being his size was sneakiness. He was jumping on the enemies shoulder and knocks them out with his special technique which only he knew. He was really good at being sly.

Tigress smirked at her enemy who stood by her.

"Looks like they are winning," Tigress said proudly.

"They won't be for long," Amon said not taking his eyes off the battle.

Tigress rolled her eyes at his pride and morale for being so high even though her friends where so obviously winning.

Suddenly, a bright flash blocked her vision. She looked away from the heat and brightness. She looked and saw two small familiar figures. Her eyes became angry and started to scream.

"Yuan and Lì get out of here now! I thought you understood and would obey my orders!" Tigress screamed.

"We weren't going to stand on the sidelines and let you fight all by yourselves. We were born fighters," Yuan screamed as she teased a wolf by bending water from the ground and lifting him up and down before using more water to knock out five wolves.

"You guys leave now!" Po screamed noticing the cubs.

"No!" Lì said bending fire from his feet, letting the fire hit many of the wolves.

"So these are the precious cubs of yours," Amon said.

"You better not lay a finger on either of them or I swear I will kill you bit by bit," Tigress growled.

"What could you do though? All you are capable of is watching," Amon pointed out.

He was right. All she could do is watch the brutal scene that was going on before her.

**That's it. Please REVIEW guys, it helps me out a lot! **


	17. The Battle has Begun

**Hey! This is chapter 17 of New Emotions. I am starting from where chapter 16 had ended. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**(Valley of Peace: Tigress POV): **

"What could you do though? All you are capable of is watching," Amon pointed out.

He was right. All she could do is watch the brutal scene that was going on before her.

The battle was becoming more and more intense by the minute. Tigress guess was that he used the wolves that weren't as prepared or great first to wear out the warriors first than use enemies that were more difficult and harder to beat. Tigress had to admit, that was clever, but she still had hope.

Tigress looked next to see that Amon had gone to fight. He finally stopped being a coward Tigress would say. The only creatures that stood near her were the wolves that guarded her. As she looked back, she saw her friends were becoming a bit out of energy. They were still doing great, but not as great as they were when they first started.

Tigress' morale was still high though. She couldn't let the enemy know she was starting to lose hope as the fight became powerful. Tigress continued to look at the cubs to make sure they were alright. They were doing fantastic though.

Yuan was bending so much water; it was unreal that she could actually do that. She was moving her small arms gracefully; it was like she was doing the inner peace technique over and over again. She also did the moves so fast; it was needed though considering the number of enemies that were sent in her direction. The movements were flawless, especially since she is only five years old. The way she takes a small amount of water and bends it to a massive amount was incredible. She would throw gallons of water, drowning the enemies that came at her, or sending so much force at the opponent that he would fall backwards. As he or she tried to get up she would freeze the wolves' feet in their place, making them unmovable.

Lì was also bending a great amount of fire that the temperature started to change to a bit hotter than what they started with. The only thing keeping them cool was the constant rain that the storm brought in. Lì shot fire from his legs, kicking and spinning continuously. He would use his arms to only punch the opponent down and bend fire with it when his feet got tired. Lì was doing this also in amazing speed and strength.

Po was fighting Amon. He was a much more interesting opponent to Amon that Tigress was. The way the Dragon Warrior was fighting, it was different than how he usually would fight. He had so much anger in his eyes, the feline did not know why. She could tell his rage got to him. He and Amon were barely getting hit by the other. They continued to block each other. Po got more opportunities to hit him than Amon did. Po was doing great though, since Amon was powerful.

Throughout the battle, it seemed that the gang was invincible.

But they are.

Amon was getting bored of this, watching his army failing miserably and fighting Po. He decided to use his secret weapon which nobody knew about. At one point of his and the panda's quarrel, he slipped out and retrieved his weapon. As he retrieved it, he threw it out into the area of the battle. Few seconds after the weapon was thrown, it exploded. It was a bomb. When it erupted, it had a little bit of a firework effect. The only one that actually had the ability to make that kind of explosion was Shen.

"H-How is that possible?" Tigress asked herself.

"I had a friend of mine construct it for me, I am aware that you already know him," Amon said.

"Shen," Tigress whispered with hate in her voice.

"That is correct. He built this beautiful weapon right before you went into battle with him. He only had time to make one, such a shame though, imagine if he had more, it would be amazing," he said.

Tigress closed her eyes for a minute, hoping this was all a dream. Sadly, it wasn't. It was reality.

Tigress opened her eyes and saw the winning team had been eradicated. They looked so weak and fragile while Tigress only received a couple of marks from the explosion. Thankfully, the children did not receive a lot of injury, but they were weak from all the bending they had to do. She saw Po, the invincible, the Dragon Warrior, the one who was feared and loved by many, was completely broken down. Amon had thrown the bomb towards Po so it would affect him more than anybody else.

Po had so many bruises that his soft white fur had become a bit darker. He had a wound which was shaped in a diagonal line on his left cheek. That wound would eventually turn into a scar. He had scratches and some blood flowing down from the top of his head. Tigress couldn't even imagine the internal injuries he got.

Tigress struggled to break free of the chains that were holding her back to let her see him. After two minutes of struggling, the feline breaks free. She runs on all four paws, escaping the place where she was held captive. The wolves who were guarding her were about to go stop her, but Amon put his hand up, signaling to stop.

"Let her go boys, we will worry about it in a few minutes," Amon instructed in a deep voice.

The distraught tiger ran towards Po. She noticed he was barely able to move. Tigress was stunned by this, he has recovered from many injuries, and he should be able to recover, right?

"Po," Tigress whispered softly while holding his paw gently.

"H-hey Tigress," Po coughed as he spoke.

"How bad are you injured?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I have several broken ribs, my right foot is twisted and my shoulder is dislocated. But, I can still fight, just give me a second," Po said trying to get up from the floor. Tigress put a paw on his shoulder.

"No Po, you can barely move, how can you still fight?" Tigress asked.

"I have to," Po said struggling to stand.

"No, you are staying here. I will fight him," Tigress said getting up from her position.

"Are you sure Tigress?"

"Yes," the feline said.

"Alright, good luck," Po said.

The enrage Tigress walked to Amon and stood in her signature position.

"Let's finish this, just you and me," Tigress said.

"Fine, this will be fun," Amon said while getting ready to fight. "Ready?"

"I am always ready," Tigress said attacking him after her statement.

**That's it. The next chapter will probably be the last one for this story, Review. **


	18. Victory

**Hey! This is the final chapter for New Emotions! Enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**(Valley of Peace: Tigress POV):**

The enrage Tigress walked to Amon and stood in her signature position.

"Let's finish this, just you and me," Tigress said.

"Fine, this will be fun," Amon said while getting ready to fight. "Ready?"

"I am always ready," Tigress said attacking him after her statement.

Tigress threw a punch at Amon's face, but he quickly grabbed her wrist, and moved to the side. Before she could touch him, he did a couple of round kicks to her stomach. After the kicks, he threw her backwards, sending her a few feet away from him. She recovered quickly and ran full speed at him again. She leaped into the air and spun. Then she let her right foot slam on his head and he fell backwards. While he was down, she kicked him as much as she could before he grabbed her foot and threw her on one of the small shops.

Amon ran at her and grabbed her by the collar of her training vest. She kicked him in the face, but he did not let go of her collar.

"You actually think you can win?" Amon said trying to destroy her sprit.

"I don't think, I know," she snarled.

"You think that the all mighty Tigress can win just because you are an 'expert' at Kung Fu and the unofficial leader of the furious five, but you can't win. You won't win. You act like you are so tough, but in reality, your weak," Amon said with his deep and eerie voice.

The feline growled furiously. She put both her feet on his stomach and both hands on his arms. She flipped him over by digging her feet into his gut and using her hands to throw him back. She land on the ground swiftly.

"I am not weak," Tigress growled and ran towards the cloak man again.

Amon quickly recovered and moved to the side where Tigress was running towards. She noticed this right before she was about to run into the wall. She stopped and unleashed her claws. She was getting tired of him.

She leaped at him and scratched her claws against his face, making the hood fall down, revealing his appearance. He was a snow leopard like Tai Lung, but different looks. He had numerous of burnt marks around his face and a big scar across his right eye. He was going to get another scar from the one Tigress just gave him. He had arched eyebrows and red eyes, which was odd, considering nobody has red eyes. Blood now dripped to the floor from his wound.

"Well, now there is no use in hiding my face in the shadows. I hope you feel bad about what you did to my face," Amon said.

"Look, can't we just get over everything? It has been years since this incident," Tigress said tired and sore.

"No, why should I forgive someone like you?"

"Because we have to let go of the past and worry about the future," Tigress said.

"Fine," Amon said, but wasn't really fine.

In the shop that that they were in, was a blacksmith's shop. A shop filled with amour, swords, knifes anything with weaponry. His tail managed to find a knife. As he and Tigress shook hands for 'ending' the battle, he grabbed the knife with his tail, and cut her leg.

Tigress groaned in pain and collapsed on the floor. She held the wound on her leg and growled.

"I can believe you actually fell for that. I guess that flabby panda has made you a softy," Amon said with a smirk.

Tigress growled again. The pain was unbearable. Blood was gushing from the wound making the warrior weaker.

As she was down on the floor, the necklace started to glow, but since it was under Tigress shirt, nobody could tell. She could feel her wound healing though, making her feel stronger. The blood had evaporated from thin air. She sighed in relief, but stared at the wound in confusion. Then, something amazing happened. Tigress started to glow. She was a bit off the ground against her own will. As she was being lifted, she started to feel all the elements of the world in her, earth, air, fire, water. The feeling was intense, as well as the scene.

A few minutes later, the glowing had stopped and so did her floating. She felt like a completely new person, a stronger, powerful warrior, even more than she already is. She smirked proudly.

"What just happened?" Amon asked confused rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Why don't you come and find out," Tigress said.

Amon did as she asked. He grabbed her arm, but she grabbed his. She threw him across the store; she then released a great amount of fire from her foot towards him. The feline then released an air ball towards him, making him fly even further from where he was already sent. He did not give up though. He charged at her and kicked her in her stomach, but during the impact, she grabbed his foot and threw him up in the air. She bended some rocks from the ground and aimed it at him. She leaped up in the air where he was and knocked him back to the ground. 

"Impressive," Amon said.

"Thanks," Tigress said nonchalant.

The two continued to battle at what seemed hours of excellent kung fu and bending. Amon was getting weaker and weaker and easier to overpower while Tigress was still strong and full of energy. The battle was soon coming to an end, much to Tigress' relief.

Tigress threw a kick at Amon with fire coming out of her leg. He fell to the ground. She bended some water and threw it at him, freezing his legs and arms so his motor abilities wouldn't work. He growled in frustration. He tried to move but nothing was working.

"Ugh!" Amon screamed in frustration.

"Don't try and break free, you'll just wear yourself out," Tigress said.

"I have to!" Amon said while trying to break the ice, but the feline just made it the ice stronger.

"Looks like we won," Tigress said smirking.

"No one wins till someone is dead," the enemy said.

"Well that's not how it works here. You'll be sent to prison for eternity and get the same punishment and restriction that Tai Lung received," Tigress said walking away.

Tigress walked away, feeling proud while Amon still struggled to break free from the frozen water. She walked towards Po to see if he was alright. He was still in the shape he was in before.

"Po, are you alright?" Tigress asked coming down to the floor where he was laying down.

"Still the same, just the blood has stopped coming from the wounds," Po said.

"Here, let me help," Tigress said. She started to bend some water and started to heal Po's wound. At first, it hurt him, he kept moving around, but then it finally started to feel good.

"Ah, that's better," Po said. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

"Oh and great job capturing Amon, he looks hilarious trying to break the ice," Po said laughing a bit.

"Yeah he does, that reminds me," Tigress said freezing the ice even more.

"Oh come on!" Amon said. "I almost broke this darn thing!"

"Yeah, will that would defeat the purpose of it wouldn't it," Tigress said while Amon growled.

The gang finally came towards Tigress and Po. Yuan and Lì came out in the front.

"I am so glad that you guys are okay," Tigress said hugging her young ones.

"So, you aren't mad?" Lì asked.

"Oh no, I am furious, but you guys did help out a lot, so the punishment won't be as bad," Tigress said.

"Aw, well I guess we kind of deserved that," Yuan said.

"Yeah, you kind of did," Po said smiling.

"Hey, what are we going to do with Mr. Cranky Pants over there," Monkey asked pointing at Amon who is still struggling.

"Mantis, go head and knock him out, Crane and Viper will tie him up with these chain, I'll freeze it again so he can't escape. Crane, Viper and Mantis will take him to Chor Gum Prison. Monkey, will you look over Yuan and Lì, I have to talk to Po, for a minute," Tigress instructed. They did as they were told. After Tigress had frozen Amon's chains, she walked over to the Sacred Peach Tree.

**(Sacred Peach Tree: Tigress POV): **

****The two warriors walked towards the tree slowly, for they were in no hurry. When they stopped, they stood there for some time, looking over the valley they had just saved a few minutes ago.

"So, great job today, you did amazing today," Po said on her victory.

"Thank you. Po, can I tell you something?" Tigress asked now facing the Dragon Warrior.

"Of course," Po said.

"Po, I realized something over the last few weeks," Tigress said walking closer to Po.

"What is that?" Po asked not knowing. 

"What I have realized is a new emotion which I have never had before, and you are the only reason why I have this emotion," Tigress said smiling for the first time in days.

"What is the new emotion? Po asked.

"Love."

**The End! Thank you for reading my second Kung Fu Panda story. I got the bending elements from Avatar The Last Air Bender: Legend of Korra. Also, thank you to those who reviewed! I know the fight scene could have been better, but I tried. I have a new story coming up so be on the lookout for it! Review! **


End file.
